The Heir of the Damned
by Sketty24
Summary: In England, there have been numerous brutal murders of woodland gypsies and a witch under assasination is the only one who knows the truth. But how does she link to Van Helsing's own murder hundreds of years ago? And how is it all Dracula's fault?
1. The End of Dracula

_Van Helsing – The Heir of the Damned_

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
It was late in the hours, the air was bitter and cold, and flakes of snow continued to dance lazily in the air under the light of a crescent moon that sailed majestically amongst the rolling clouds above Transylvania. The cobbled streets of snow were deserted; all peasants were locked firmly inside, as they were on most nights to avoid the flying brides of Dracula.  
  
A young boy leant on his window-sill, watching Dracula's castle at the top of the hill. His shutters were gently open, allowing his face to peer out into the cold night air. This was lethal for the village.. for the light of the gas lamps at windows could be seen for miles.. and be seen by Dracula and his brides. But this boy was not the wisest of humankind, why, he was only around his thirteenth year of life.  
  
He made a sharp inhale as a knock came upon his bedroom door. His head sharply spun to glare at the old door, the light of his gas lamp flickering it's light eerily over from the corner of the room. A female voice called through, "Benden? Are you asleep?"  
  
The boy called Benden stayed deadly silent, allowing his mother to assume he was indeed asleep. He heard the footsteps quietly retreat from his room. No doubt she'd be back soon to check.. to sickeningly check he was still alive. For that was the curse of the villagers in Transylvania, people were murdered in the night..  
  
He turned his head back to look out across the land of Transylvania, studying the castle that was famously known as inaccessible, and the secret entrance that was rumoured was indeed kept a secret, only the Valerious family had ever managed to come close.. But now, someone had, and they were in there. Benden watched, astonished at the fact that someone had managed to enter. He then gasped, eyes catching a terrorizing bolt of electricity crash down upon one of the towers. A cry shuddered the night air from the building.. Benden felt his back suddenly run cold with shivers.  
  
He watched in awe as he saw figures leaping from the towers, lightening bolts making a spectacular display. The top of one tower exploded as electricity crackled around it. Screams could be heard. Then.. a terrorized roaring. Benden's damp palms gripped his stone ledge as he leaned out, the only human witnessing the battle at Dracula's castle.  
  
But what was happening? Who was conquering Dracula?  
  
The sky roared and trashed with lightening, thunder rumbling and wind haphazardly tearing snow in his face. He was holding his breath, he couldn't speak, or blink, not tear his eyes off Dracula's castle, where somebody was risking everything for the people of Transylvania.  
  
Then, the lightening subdued and a chilling howl echoed through the village. It was a final howl, or sorrow and anger. The animalistic howl transformed into the cry of heartache, before it faded away into the snowy mountains.  
  
Benden gasped softly as the sky began to lighten, and stars appeared for the first time in centuries. Dracula's castle suddenly lit up with the glow of ice and snow as it was revealed for it's true and once hidden form. He closed his shutters, turning away from the window.  
  
Dracula had been murdered..  
  
Only a few hours had passed, and Benden lay awake in his bed, staring at his ceiling, watching a crack that had developed long ago. He sighed softly and rolled over, sleep was impossible. But it was usually because of fear. His head snapped up as he heard his door creak open, a panicked breath was gasped before he saw the face of his mother peer round to him, "Benden? Why aren't you asleep dear?" She asked, her voice smoothly spoken by her Romanian accent.  
  
"Mother.." He began before galloping hooves from the cobbled street below caused both he and his mother to stiffen.  
  
"It's him!" Gasped the woman, running over to the window and dragged open the shutters noisily, "The one from Paris!" Benden quickly joined his mother's side, they both stared down into the street where two horses now trotted loudly. One seated the leather cladded man from the West, the other, his associate, the Monk.  
  
The mother of Benden made a startled gasp, and her hand reached to her chest as she caught the sight of Princess Anna's dead body in front of the hero.  
  
"VAN HELSING!!!" Screamed a voice from opposite the street, "YOU MURDERER!"  
  
The man on the horseback lowered his head gently as the words were cried that so often met his ears. For he was unknown and feared. His reputations of killings were all that came with his name.  
  
As far as Transylvania was concerned, Van Helsing was no hero.  
  
Except, for Benden Freiton.

* * *

I loved the Van Helsing movie; I hope I can do a good fic for it! Did you like this introduction? 


	2. Blessed

**CHAPTER REVISED ACCORDINGLY TO MOVIE** (Got it on DVD, made alterations to correct my work.)

Thank you for all the reviews! I have a definite story planned, all wrote down rather hurriedly in my trusty notebook! (Full of random story scribblings, seriously, it's falling apart!) So, those who hint or suggest, it's unlikely to change! I like my plot! But you can have a go; you could inspire me! (:

**Reviewer's Replies!**

**Bluekrystal1** – I'm glad you liked it, and I shall indeed be continuing! (:

**Lucy Sparrow** – Those who flame Van Helsing are mad, it was great! Even so, Anna's death was really good for the story, made it believable.

**Blix Howlett** – Ah! My loyal reviewer! Following me through my array of stories! Welcome to my latest! I'm glad you like it! (:

**Crystal-Chan2** – We all wanted to hug him, we all did.. .. .. Yum .. .. .. o.o

**BloodDevil** – Thank you! I certainly shall be!

**Smeafield **– The movie is better! I cannot make my story better than the movie for it is inspiration and my foundation. I'm sure you'll love the movie.

**Orliandviggochic** – Me too! I'm continuing right now! XD

**Flame31** – Hehe, bring her back into my story, you say? We'll see.. Hehe.. We'll see.. ;)

**Chapter 2**

Angry shouts soon spurred alive from the quiet little houses of the village. Doors burst open and nightwear cladded peasants gathered round holding up torches to stare viciously at the murderer from the West. Van Helsing lightly nudged the reins and his horse took a gentle step back from the approach of the angry mob.

"Murderer!" Screeched a voice.

"You have killed the Princess!

"I say we string him up!"

Benden had quietly settled on the pale wooden walkway that jutted out from the front of his small and poor home. He timidly stepped forward in the darkness, pausing to stop by a sturdy beam that supported the sloping roof over the front door. His cold hands clasped at it gently as he nervously watched the man named Van Helsing.

The jeering continued, violent threats being made and vicious name-calling, "Let's get him!"

"Hang the murderer!"

"Send him to Hell where he belongs!"

Many of the peasants had grabbed a weapon of some sort, whether it was just a torch or a pitchfork, or a carving knife, or the hammer of a Blacksmith. All were ready to kill the supposed murderer of their Princess.

Van Helsing slowly lifted his head, the shadow caused by the rim of his large hat rising to show wise eyes glinting, "Which one of you is going to try?" He said darkly.

The general hubbub of shouts fell quiet at the plain threat. Van Helsing lightly repositioned his hat calmly, "Believe what you will, but it is Anna, Carl, and I who have rid you of the worst evil in your lands tonight."

"Liar!" One shouted, and then the clamour burst once again, passionately voicing their anger.

"You murdered our last member of royalty! How dare you cover it up with your lies?!"

"Van Helsing is telling the truth!" A voice suddenly spoke up, and the jeers fell deadly quiet. All heads turned, rustles of clothing sounded as all eyes sharply focused upon the young boy stood under his porch gas lamp, "Van Helsing is indeed a murderer.."

Agreement voiced up.

"But.." Continued Benden, his voice steadying as his confidence grew, "But Van Helsing murdered Dracula."

"Benden! How dare you!" Cried a voice. He saw his mother, stood appalled and disgusted by what her son was saying, "You're saying that you support this criminal?!"

"Since he has made all of us sleep easily tonight, then I do."

Uproar began, shouts of disagreement ventured towards the boy. But because of the noisy calls, nobody noticed the quiet exit Van Helsing and Carl were making. That was until galloping hooves sounded across the cobbles as the horses reared from trotting to a full speed run out of the gates of the village.

A man spun, raising his pitchfork mightily as he screamed into the night, "He's getting away!"

Benden watched the figures departing; he saw a nod sent his way from the shadowy faced figure.

"No!"

"Somebody will get you Van Helsing! One day!"

"You won't always be looking! You'll pay for your crimes."

Benden watched the small figures gallop off over the wooded landscape before he calmly turned into his house, satisfied of the truth.

* * *

Van Helsing was in the lead of the pair, his gloved hands tightly on the reins as he led his horse over bushes and round trees as they galloped on down the dirt trail towards the West. His coat majestically fanned out behind him, flapping passionately with the cold night air. Carl geared his horse alongside him, he somewhat apprehensively guided his horse, "Van Helsing?" He asked, giving a quiet gasp as he ducked a low tree branch.

"Yes, Carl?" came the firm voiced reply.

"Why didn't you leave Anna in the village?"

"I'm not sending her from this world as I do with my victims." he replied sturdily, "Not left in ruin.. She'll have a proper sending, she is a princess, and she needs to join her family appropriately."

Carl fell behind and Van Helsing mightily galloped his ebony stallion across the dewy grass, leading through the trees and towards a meadow of sweet smelling grass, dotted alluringly by buds of colourful wild flowers.

The flames brightly burned.. Van Helsing watched Anna Valerious fade from the earth with a sorrow in his heart. His gloved fist slightly trembled as the sign of the cross was placed tenderly across his upper torso, "God Bless you," he whispered softly, before his head lowered to watch the grass blow gently at his feet, crackling flames now accompanied by the quiet chants of prayer from his associate and now friend, Carl.

His eyes watched the grass continue to sway, before they began to move a little too violently than he once witnessed. The wind was speeding. His coat rustled and flapped with the blowing gusts, his hat rim quivering over his brow. Van Helsing's head slowly lifted to watch the smoke of the fire slowly form together and float into the heavens.. at this, he turned gently to look out across the landscape of tall grass. The sun brightened between the rolling clouds and he watched calmly as Anna's face took place within the Heavens, surrounded by her royal family. She smiled down upon him, the heavy weight in his heart indeed lifting some at her happiness to be with her family once more.

Carl stepped up beside him to offer comforting words, but Van Helsing turned as the faces faded from the sky, "That was.." he began softly.

"What is it?" asked Carl; following his gaze up to the white clouded sky, which was free of any image.

"Didn't you see her?" asked Van Helsing, turning to Carl slowly.

"See who?"

"Anna."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her.. with her family.. in Heaven.."

Carl's eyes widened and he looked slowly to the sky, "You have seen the Heavens?" he said in an awed whisper, clutching his Bible tightly, "Van Helsing, God is with you!"

Van Helsing watched the sky some more, lifting his hat rim gently, "I don't understand.."

"You must have been blessed Van Helsingh. God leads you through your life."

"I'm not exactly special.." he quipped in return, looking gently to the burning wood that was simmering to ashes as he turned to rejoin his horse.

"Hm.. you're not exactly respectful of God.. I don't see why you should be so special." Said Carl.

Van Helsing managed a small smile, "I do kill all evil, Carl." He said as he began to pulls the horses towards the pair by the reins.

"Even so.. you curse too much."

"So do you," replied Van Helsing.

"I'm a Friar! We've been through this before.. damn you."

Van Helsing chuckled as he heaved himself upwards upon the metal stirrups, legs straddling his horse. "And you curse feebly.." he said quietly, his lips took a saddened smirk down to the man, mind still upon Anna as he joked with his friend. He watched Carl hurry up to his own horse, sighing sombrely to himself as he lightly flinched the reins. His horse exploded into a powerful gallop across the lands towards the mountains of snow as Carl and he rode towards the coastline.

"So.. where are we going now, Van Helsing?" Asked Carl later in their journey as they rode across thick hills of snow and blizzard gales.

"We're going back to Rome."

"Oh good, I want to go home."

"Yeah.. you need to make some more of the exploding liquid. Might come in handy."

"It does have a name, Glythcerin 49" Carl informed proudly.

Van Helsing gave a knowing smirk to Carl as together they rode across the landscape of snow to return to Rome..

* * *

**NOTE** - Not fully sure of what the exploding liquid's name is, I guessed. I must check that at some point. 

Assume the story is now back on track since I know fully what happens in the movie now I have the DVD! (:


	3. The Beautiful Lady

Reviewer's Replies 

**Jenny:** It was just a general comment in conversation P

**Guava Nancer D:** I'm glad you like it! I shall keep updating from now on! And thanks. o.o

**Selly:** I hope it won't fall in that category. I'm trying to keep it pretty original. I have some good idea's in my head.

**Fanfiction Fanatic:** I will update as much as I can. But I had exams, and it's all so messed up x.x

**Blix Howlett:** XD Benden won't be coming back into it though. He was just a voice for what us viewers believe. We know Van Helsing is good and stuff, so, yeah. O.o

**Lembas7:** Well, I was considering having it being noted a few times. But I don't really know about it. I can find any websites where I can fuel up on knowledge for it! If any find any info on it, please give me the link in your next review!

**Denna5:** Oh, thank you! :D

**Mythers:** I agree, it's one of the best movies I've ever seen! I hope you continue to like this story!

**The White Werewolf:** I hope it does! Though not too much has happened yet!

**Astra1:** Continued!

**Mistress-Dracula:** I hope you're still keeping an eye out after all this time! Hehe, thank you for the review!

**Bluekyrstal1:** Updates are good, but not as long as this took!

**Nat2:** Yeah! Carl was great comic relief, I tried to keep it in with the story by his swearing issue and the fact he's not a very good horse rider!

**Hypercaz:** Writing on! Now! Finally! x.x

**Lady Nessa:** Although the update wasn't soon (hectic time with exams etc, see below) it's finally here!

Wow, that's the longest review replies I've ever had to write! Please keep them coming, reviews are amazing, especially in their plentiful quantities such as yours! Thanks everyone!

At last, the exams are over, I'm in my Sixth Form, and will soon have Van Helsing on DVD! (If anyone's curious, then yes, I am pleased with my exam results! :D) I forgot parts of the movie since it had been so long! I read through my first two chapters, and feeling rather proud of myself, I decided I must continue with my plot. So here it is everyone, Chapter 3, the next of what I hope to be a long and successful story.

I now have the DVD and revised Chapter 2 to correct it. I am now fully equipped with the movie, a computer and my brain. Let's go!

**Chapter 3**

Whilst bitterness still stung with the air, the blue sky above issued bright sunlight upon the small coast side town. The harbour area was bursting with life. The market stalls lined the cobblestone street with their colourful canopies, store sellers calling out their prices to the passing population. Birdcalls shrilled the sea air; the splashing of small waves hit the stonewalls of the harbour, whilst grand boats that anchored there swayed sleepily on the spot. Van Helsing watched the scenes from a short distance. He stood leaning against a damp stonewall, his coat button up his chest, and his large hat tilted down low of his face. The shadows of the rim darkened his features to an unrecognisable state, and on the streets before him, the people continued to pass amiably by.

Out of a small alley going down the side of the buildings came Carl. He shuffled along quietly beside the passing people, keeping quiet as he did so. As he returned to Van Helsing's side he thrusted a small bag into his hand, "Got it!"

"Woah," commented Van Helsing as he felt the weight of the bag, the clinking from within proved it contained coins, "They paid you well. And I almost thought a Friar would be too good-natured to haggle."

Carl smiled proudly and nodded to Van Helsing, "They said there were worthy creatures, said they'd been looked after well.. so.. I offered the highest possible price."

Van Helsing nodded his head slowly, his hand straightening his hat, "Good." He said simply, before striding on through the bustle of the crowd towards the harbour. Carl blinked after the taller man, glancing around warily at the busy crowd.

"Van – " he quickly cut himself off by pressing his hand to his mouth. He was supposed to be keeping their identity a secret. With a worried mumble he ran on through the crowd, yelling out random words in hope of drawing Van Helsing's attention back upon him. It certainly got everyone else's attention. Van Helsing paused in his walk as he heard the crowd chattering quieten with a curious halt. He frowned and turned round to look through the shoulders of the people.

"Carl.." he called with a sigh. Carl immediately ran after him, pulling his hood over his face gently.

"Don't leave me alone!" Carl muttered softly as he stuck by Van Helsing's side.

Van Helsing nodded his head gently, "Sorry.." he murmured, stepping down the wood planks of the harbour as he strolled on towards the boats, "I'm sure somebody here is going to Italy." He took long great strides in his calculated walk whilst Carl bobbed along behind him, trying his best to hide his face with in a nervous manner. Van Helsing glanced round to Carl before suddenly stopping, "Of course.." he whispered to himself before grabbing Carl by the shoulder and hurrying them both to one side beside the wall of the harbour in the shadows, "Carl, give me your robes."

"What?" asked Carl with utter confusion.

Van Helsing lowered his head gently, "We need to look different, some sort of disguise. But we're limited, so swap clothes."

Carl sighed gently, "Oh, the things I do.." he murmured as he hoisted his Friar robe off himself to reveal a plain attire beneath. Van Helsing gave Carl his large lack coat before pulling the religious robes upon himself. With a smirk Van Helsing removed his hat and plonked it upon Carl's blonde haired head whilst the hood was pulled up to shield his own.

"How's that?" asked Van Helsing.

"Ridiculous," informed Carl before walking on ahead, "It'll never work."

"Trust me, Carl," murmured Van Helsing as he hurried ahead to join his friend. The pair walked a short way before Van Helsing stopped suddenly, he turned to read the name scrawled upon the boat beside them_, '__La Signora Be_lla,' before he looked up at the boat itself, "I've seen this near Rome before.. it delivers wine from France.. it has to past the Rome docks.. "

Carl tilted his head to study the boat slowly. The dark wood of the ship contrasted beautifully with its large scream sails that sat patiently in the wind. A man on the ship notice their gazes and watched them a moment before waling towards them leaning off the ship edge, "Y' alright, _étranger_s?" came the heavily pronounced accent of French, "Can I 'elp you?"

Carl instantly looked to Van Helsing who instantly raised his head to the man, "You can.. this ship goes by Rome, does it not?"

"_Oui_.. we go by Rome.. got some crates o' _quatorze_ Red berry to drop by there." The man answered with a slow head nod, "Why y' ask?"

"My friend and I," Van Helsing gestured a hand to Carl, "need assistance in transportation to Rome."

The man's grin broadened, "Ah, that can be done, mes amies." But man nodded some more before watching them, "But de extra weight.." he trailed off as Van Helsing issued the bag of coins from the newly adorned robes. "That be more like it.." said the man with a smile, "Come aboard."

Van Helsing offered a smirk to Carl as he turned and strode up the boarding plank to join the Captain, Carl as usual trailing behind with a rather uneasy expression. "The name's Marlon." greeted the Captain warmly.

"Oh, I'm C –"but Carl was silenced by an angry hiss from Van Helsing, "Er.. Fred."

Van Helsing rolled his eyes gently at the lack of an imaginative name before turning to Captain Marlon, "Vladius."

Carl raised his eyebrows suddenly, but Van Helsing kept a sturdy face to Marlon. "Welcome to The Beautiful Lady, we be setting sail jus' after the Mighty Horn over there.," Marlon gestured to a large ship before them, readying to set off, "Please stay this side o' the ship for now monsieur's, we need to secure de wine.." with that the Captain walked from them, "I'll be back for the coin later Vladius.."

Carl turned to watch the man leave before he exhaled heavily, plonking down upon an empty case, "This secrecy is hard work."

"Carl, you've been in the Vatican most of your life," said Van Helsing quietly, "You should be used to secrecy by now."

"I have many secrets, just no one to tell them to," murmured Carl sadly a moment before he blinked at Van Helsing's attentive face, "Nor have I now!" he quickly said feeling his face instantly flush.

"Don't worry Carl.. sorry, Fred," chuckled Van Helsing as he rose from the seat and walked out to watch the distance of sea. His eyes dropped gently to his hands, eyes falling upon the large insignia of his ring.. Dracula's ring.. Van Helsing quickly averted his eyes from it, brow furrowing at the thought of the man. The man that supposedly had all the information about his past had gone, was there anyone else who knew? As he had once said to Anna, it is perhaps worse to love and lost than to have no memories at all.. but now.. he had loved, and he indeed had lost..

* * *

  
Yay, I updated at last! I'm glad about that, I hoped you liked it!


	4. Saving their Ally

**Reviewer's Replies**

**HyperCaz:** Have no fear, the next chapter is here. (Cool that rhymed :D)

**Denna5: **Hehe, I've updated again! Here you go!

**Lady Nessa:** Thank you, I hope it turns out well! Updated!

**Blix:** Yes, Fred. XD Carl is so original isn't he? Hehe.

**Chapter 4**

The 'La Signora Bella' smoothly bobbed along the mild waves as she proudly sailed out in the open sea of the Adriatic. The sky was a merge of red and orange, the orb of sunlight casting a hazy evening glow over the stretch of moving sea. Van Helsing stood at one edge of the ship, watching out over the spectacular view whilst Carl kept quiet, huddled up on the floor, leaning against the ship's side. Van Helsing felt content as he watched the distance, seeing such natural beauty of the earth made him simply forget who he was.. what he was. With transfixed eyes he stared at the sunset, watching the gentle ripples of light cast across the distant sea. For a moment he glanced tentatively around the ship, pulling the hood of Carl's robes over his face further to shield himself. He turned his head quietly back out to stare out at the sea.

Anna had never travelled by sea.. he remembered her words. How much she had wanted to travel across the waves and experience such views as he was witnessing now. If she'd had been still alive.. Van Helsing would have granted her wish for sure..

But to the east, darkening clouds were taking over the glow of the sky. Thick and heaving, spreading their way. With an instantly worried frown, Van Helsing turned to Carl, who was still sat on the other side of the sip behind him, huddled quietly as the boat slowly rocked, "Carl?" he said in a low whisper.

"Mm? Yes?" Carl replied, slowly rising his head to peer over to Van Helsing from under the large brim of the hat.

"That looks like bad news," informed Van Helsing as he turned to look back to the east. Carl followed his gaze, standing to his feet slowly.

"Oh no." he whimpered, "That's it. We're done for."

Van Helsing kept his eyes on the distance, "Surely the Captain knows.." He turned his eyes to see various crewmembers pointing at the east, shouting commands to each other. Captain Marlon appeared and began to shout orders in French, pointing and gesturing to various people.

Van Helsing lifted his head gently, inhaling mightily at the sea air as a large gust of wind blew up into his face, rippling the ends of his hood and front strands of hair, "The wind is picking up," he said simply, looking down to Carl, "Better brace ourselves."

The clouds had quickly drifted over to the ship's course, and the wind speeds had grown steadily. The waves below which were once gracefully swooping had now angered into thrashing currents, smashing into the sides of the ships and barging past the family of waves. The great ship now rocked heavily side to side, to and fro, battling in the stronger winds and unsteady waves. The rain began to tumble down, nosily hitting the roaring waves and smacking at the wood of the ship. The crew hurried around the ship to secure the sails, all the members trying to keep the ship on course and to get it through unharmed.

Carl had returned to his huddling, hidden between their bags to try and shield himself from the storm. But Van Helsing remained stood by the edge of the ship, keeping a stern eye out at the process of the storm. His attention never wandered, eyes trained upon the horizon. But then, a small figure caught his eye. His gaze swivelled upon it, nothing more than a small blur through the sheets of rain. But the longer he watched the shape, but more he began to recognise it. Then, he heard a voice shouting to him from the distance, the figure began to move, waving at him.

"Help me!" called the voice, only just heard over the violent sounds of the storm. Van Helsing noticed that whoever it was stood on some sort of raft.. why on earth were the attempting to get through a storm on that. Unless they had been shipwrecked..?

Then, realisation hit Van Helsing like a slap. "Oh my God," he murmured, immediately spinning to Carl, "Carl!" he called urgently. The friar shuffled over obediently, but his eyes held a frightened nature.

""When is this going to end?" the poor man asked, shivering visibly as he watched Van Helsing, droplets of ran streaming down his nose and face.

But Van Helsing had more pressing matters, "No, no. Look! Over there!" he pointed out at the figure in the sea, it was coming closer, and even through the rain the body shape was obvious.

Carl peered in the direction, tilting his head as he tried to make it out, "What is that..?"

"It's Frankenstein's Monster!"

Carl's eyes widened, "He's going to get himself killed!"

"Here!" commanded Van Helsing, throwing off the robe and into Carl's arms before she pulled himself up upon the edge of the ship, balancing a moment before he dived into the rearing waters.

"Mon Dieu!" cried Captain Marlon as he saw the figure dive off his ship. "Vladius!!" He spun his head to his crewmembers, "Man overboard!"

"No!" cried Carl as he saw Van Helsing dive in, "You'll get yourself killed!" The friar shook his head gently, running along to the edge of the ship, "Oh no.. no." he murmured.

* * *

Van Helsing hurriedly thrashed himself through the waves towards his stranded ally. Gulps of seawater were accidentally swallowed, and with heavy coughing and gasping did Van Helsing reach the soaked raft and Frankenstein's monster.

"Van Helsing!" gasped Frankenstein's monster.

"Need a hand?" asked Van Helsing with a faint smirk as he took hold of the monster's arm, "Come on, follow me!"

The monster let out a yell as he fell into the water, his arms madly waving, "What are you doing?" he coughed, throwing his head upright.

"Follow me to the ship!" cried Van Helsing above the thrashing wind and rain, turning to swim through the water back towards the 'La Signora Bella'.

* * *

Both Carl and Marlon watched the two figures swim back with alarmed expressions. Carl continued to mutter in frightened manner, praying under his breath for the safety of his two friends.

Within a few minute Carl heard a grunt, and sure enough, Van Helsing was heaving himself back onto the ship, behind him the Frankenstein monster following. Van Helsing staggered onto the deck, falling to the floor with gasps for well-needed breath. Frankenstein raised his head slowly, most of which were hidden under the hood of his robes. He quickly averted his eyes from Marlon, looking worriedly to Carl.

Marlon's eyes instantly widened, "The Frankenstein Monster! Vladius! Why did you bring this thing aboard my ship!"

Frankenstein immediately looked puzzled as to why Van Helsing had a different name, but chose not to pursue his questioning; he just kept his eyes solemnly downcast.

"He is no monster," said Van Helsing with a sudden growl, forgetting his place on Marlon's ship, "Just leave him be.. he's a friend of ours. He would've died out there."

"I don't agree with this _monsieur_," said Marlon heavily.

"I'll make it worth your while, alright?" said Van Helsing with narrowed eyes, quickly putting the Friar robe over himself, thankful that the mist and darkness of the night made his form indescribable.

Marlon turned away with a curse, "Ye better be leavin'' shortly. We'll be there soon."

As Captain Marlon disappeared back to his crew, Frankenstein turned slowly to survey Van Helsing and Carl, "Thank you," he said softly, nodding his head slowly, "It feels _good_ to know I have friends.."

* * *

_Please review!_


	5. A Cursed Man

**Lady Nessa:** I'm not completely sure if Anna is going to return.. that part of the plot is still unsure. Not finalised yet.

**Star Mage1:** I was hoping I would update soon too, but unfortunately I didn't, and for that I am extremely sorry.

**Blix:** The Frankenstein monster was a good character, I liked him. I also liked Van Helsing as a werewolf, that's lurking around my plot hole too.. but we'll see.

I know it's been so long, and I hate myself for it. I'm sorry. I got caught up in my new school, the workload has most certainly increased and I have been trying hard to keep my X-Men story on track. But let's hope things improve.

**Chapter 5**

The stormy weather had cleared as the three figures traipsed down the board onto solid ground. This harbour was much more quieter than the one in Romania, and this is what Van Helsing preferred. He took the lead in the group, walking ahead and guiding his friends through the streets of Rome. The sunlight beat down upon the small sandy streets, long shadow winding through the alleys. Van Helsing had departed from the ship after paying a good deal of money to the captain, who was still unimpressed with having the monster on board.

But that was over with now. Now Van Helsing and his friends had the issue of returning to Vatican City… with Frankenstein's monster.

"Van Helsing.." said Carl quietly as he hurried alongside the tall man. He was now in his original Friar robes, the hood down to leave his ruffled spiked blonde hair windswept on his head. He only continued with his words when the pair of dark eyes glowered down at him, "The Holy Order will not be pleased, the Cardinal will - "

"I know.." answered Van Helsing simply, straightening his hat slowly as he continued to stride across the cobbles, his coat billowing lengthily behind him, "But I'll make them see as I do."

But Carl shook his head, "No, I told you.."

"Carl.." muttered Van Helsing, nothing else was said but it gave Carl heed to stop talking and shamefully lower his head. The Frankenstein Monster looked up slowly to watch his two friends in front of him; he didn't say anything, continuing to take his heavy and mismatched steps.

* * *

The beautiful hallway of the church beckoned the footsteps of the three figures inside. The soft sunlight filtered mysteriously though the stained glass windows, sending beautiful shades of patterns across the old marble flooring. Whilst Carl walked slowly by the Frankenstein monster's side, Van Helsing stalked in front, taking long and cautious strides. They were about to turn by the altar to enter the secret underground layer when the Cardinal appeared around the corner with a very solemn expression on his face.

"Carl," he said abruptly, causing the younger Friar to turn around with a faint gasp. "Go to the kitchens and find yourself and.." his eyes hardened upon the monster, ".. your friend, some food." His eyes steely flashed upon Van Helsing, "Gabriel, come with me."

Van Helsing slowly looked behind his shoulder to Carl, nodding his head once before taking his usual confident strides towards Cardinal Jinette. The Cardinal had used his real name, the secret name. This had to be serious. And he had a nagging feeling that it would be something to do with the Frankenstein's Monster.. and possibly something to do with Dracula.

Carl gently turned on the spot, beckoning the monster with him as the two disappeared behind a stone built wall and down a dimly lit corridor to the underground levels. The stone wall shut resoundingly behind them. Van Helsing sighed, followed with his head bowed behind the Cardinal. He was led down another corridor, walking by elaborate walls of fire torches and old religious paintings. The Cardinal's strides were that of a composed and powerful man, somebody to be respected. And Van Helsing did, although he had many a bitter word to say about the man. Was it any wonder? He was sent out on constant missions, living an eternal life he was destined to do, the curse he was ordained to fulfil. Not one to complain however..

Van Helsing sauntered quietly into the room the Cardinal led him into. It was only a small room, meant for visiting guests or for those of higher statuses like the Cardinal to sit and read or think. Two large leather chairs sat by a grand marble fireplace. The red of the chairs gleamed brightly in the light of the flickering flames, the entire scenario looked very warm and inviting. Van Helsing just wanted to go right up to one of those chairs and curl up in it to sleep right now. But then he would only be fed years of nightmares, catching up on him. He let out a long sigh whilst the Cardinal glared right at him, "Please, take a seat."

Van Helsing happily obliged. It had been a long period in Transylvania, much had happened. He rested back slowly in the chair, taking his hat off and propping it on the nearby table, his coat been flung over the chair arm. He leant back with a soft exhale of a sigh. "It's good be to home," murmured Van Helsing sarcastically, blissfully closing his eyes and pretending to settle down for a nap.

"I did not bring you here for a lethargic get-together," snapped the Cardinal as he lowered to sit in the chair opposite. Van Helsing opened a sharp eye at the brisk voice.

"No, I should have guessed.." he muttered, sitting up, "Come on.. Lecture me, warn me. The usual critical reminiscence of my missions."

"Hold that tongue," replied the Cardinal warningly, "True, the whole affair could have been handled more gracefully and without the death of the late Princess Valerious." Van Helsing's relaxed face quickly tightened to a narrowed glare at the Cardinal, but he continued to talk, "But the task was completed, you freed Transylvania of the nightmarish happenings with Count Vladislaus Dracula and his brides. And for that I honour you."

Van Helsing raised a brow, "What's the catch?" he muttered. There had to be one, things never went smoothly for him.

"There is no catch, there is no need to dwell anymore on the happenings in Romania," the Cardinal managed a small smile to the man opposite. But his voice took a solemn and serious tone, "However.."

"Here we go.." muttered Van Helsing to himself, his fingers rubbing at the bridge of his nose as his eyes closed wearily.

"There are several matters that give me cause for concern; first one being the arrival of the Frankenstein's monster, the monster that had to be killed. He is the key to raising the dead. If anyone gets their hands on him the consequences will be catastrophic. Why didn't you kill him?"

Van Helsing glared across at the Cardinal, a snarl tracing his words, "He told us he wanted to live. Who am I to take away the only thing he wants?"

"You are Van Helsing!" cried the Cardinal, "You are to protect this world from the Devil's evil atrocities."

"I am!" snarled Van Helsing, leaning forward, "I am protecting that man from those who wish to use him for evil, and for those who wish for his death. He is not evil, Father.."

"But he can be used for evil!"

"Not if we take care of him!"

The Cardinal sighed gently, resting a hand over his eyes, "Quiet," he muttered before raising his head once more, "I have another issue to take up with you, Van Helsing. Though I praise Friar Carl and yourself for the results and the findings of Werewolf slaughter upon Count Dracula. you should have took care of Princess Valerious."

"What?" growled Van Helsing, standing abruptly, "You think I did not try? You think I did not care?"

"I said – "

"You don't understand, Father! Anna – "

"Princess Valerious to you!"

"Princess Valerious became a true friend to me, I protected her with my life," he said softly, glaring down upon the Cardinal.

But the Cardinal stood to his feet also, watching Van Helsing with a solemn gaze, "But it was your strike that was the final blow. As much as I deride to say this, you killed the Princess. That's how the world will see it Gabriel.."

"Do you think I am not aware of my crime?" hissed Van Helsing as he turned away from the Cardinal, he grabbed his belongings off the chair and stalked over to the door, "I know what I did.. Werewolf or not, it was my fault. And that sin will reside with me forever." He sighed softly, turning to look gently over his shoulder at the Cardinal, "I am a cursed man, Father. My life is a curse, and I infect those around me." He slowly took the handle of the door, opening it gently, "Perhaps one day, God will forgive me, and give me the death I long for."

With that.. he exited the room.. leaving the silent Cardinal to look sadly upward to the obscured heavens.

* * *

What a long awaited update!


	6. Tainted Blood

**Lady Nessa: **It would be horrible for Van Helsing. But who's to say it would be him that had to kill the monster? Let's hope not.

**Crimson-Wolf-65:** Updated! Thank you for reviewing.

**Fanfiction fanatic:** Glad you liked it! (: I have updated!

**Blix:** Not mean, but most certainly strict and rule abiding. He's still one to be respected though.

**Chapter 6**

The large metal door slammed heavily behind Van Helsing as he stalked into the kitchens. The aroma of several delicious foods played in the air whilst the dim light of the kitchen cast an eerie glow over the stonewalls and flooring of the small room. Both Carl and the monster were sat opposite each other at the scrubbed wooden table in the centre of the room. Carl was hungrily devouring some bread whilst Frankenstein's monster stared thoughtfully at the opposite wall.

At the loud slam of the door, both Carl and the monster spun their heads to see a displeased looking Van Helsing stalk in. His boots sounded heavily across the stone flagged floor as he walked closer to the table, dropping his coat and hat upon one of the chairs whilst he sat at the head of the table, in-between the two figures.

"Didn't it go well?" questioned Carl, swallowing his mouthful of bread.

"You could say that," sighed Van Helsing, reaching for a goblet of brandy that Carl had poured for him. He took a large drink before removing it from his lips, "He's not happy."

The Frankenstein's monster turned his large head slowly to Van Helsing, his face creasing with a disfigured frown, "It is all my fault," the large being sighed.

"No," reassured Van Helsing as he looked down at his goblet slowly. He shook his head solemnly, "It's me he is angry at. For not doing my job properly."

"What did he say about Frankenstein's monster?" asked Carl quietly; now quietly biting into a shiny red apple he had plucked from the collection of food he had laid out on the table.

The goblet was placed down upon the uneven surface slowly and Van Helsing let out another low and weary sigh, "He said that even though you may not be evil, you can be used for evil."

"The key to life," inputted Carl quietly, "That's what he said before.."

The Frankenstein's monster lowered his head slowly, staring down at the grain of the table, "What does the future hold in store for me?" he asked softly to himself.

"Don't worry," said Van Helsing, "I'll make the Cardinal see straight, you can stay here where it is safe."

Then, a small smile managed to rise on the monster's uneven lips, "There is nowhere I would like to be more. This is a house of God."

Carl grinned brightly to the monster opposite, an eager nod coming from him before a realisation came upon his face and he worriedly looked upon Van Helsing, "Did the Cardinal say anything about Anna? Or the werewolf?"

Van Helsing's faint smile to the Frankenstein's monster vanished as Anna's name was mentioned and he swiftly pinned his gaze upon Carl, "He decided to rub it in," be muttered bitterly, "Reminding me it was my fault for her death.. although, on the bright side, he didn't seem too bothered about the whole werewolf situation."

"Are you sure? He was absolutely furious when I messaged him just before our arrival," said Carl solemnly, casting a gentle gaze upon Van Helsing, "I don't know if I just caught him at a bad time, but he was raving about how once an evil blood has tainted a knight of the Holy Order it will remained flawed."

"Makes it sound like he's going to have me killed," said Van Helsing with a half-hearted laugh, lifting the goblet to his lips to finish the remains of the whiskey. However, he abruptly lowered it when he saw the grave expression of Carl continue.

"You know he could have it arranged," said Carl quietly, "and I don't put it past him, he's had people killed before. One of our nuns was bitten by a vampire about six years ago, a week later she was found dead by the town fountain with a stake of the Holy Order through her heart."

Frankenstein's monster swivelled his eyes upon Carl, making a quiet grunt before he spoke, "But Van Helsing is free of the werewolf's curse."

"So we hope," continued Carl with a nod of his head, "But that was supposedly the only working cure. But the guessing can have its flaws. We will never know how good Count Dracula's antidote making skills were."

Van Helsing cast Carl a very serious look, "So you mean, I may not be cured?"

"It's possible," answered Carl in the same quiet voice, like he was too frightened to express these words any louder, "But hopefully things will be fine, and the Count was a good potion maker. However, I heard that there is one cure made by foreign gypsies, I am not aware if it is true.. but if the potion you took is indeed faulty, it could be the only backup we have."

With a surly expression, Van Helsing leaned closer to Carl, "And where did you find this information?"

Carl swallowed quietly, muttering very softly, "A book."

"A book," repeated Van Helsing quietly. However, his voice grew, "You should stop trusting these books, Carl!"

"Oh really?" replied Carl, for the first time, a hint of anger coming into his voice, "Even though I corrected you on the killing of vampires, knowledged you on the traits of a werewolf, seeked the answers to the Valerious curse - and yet you _still _don't believe me when I say I learnt my facts from books!"

"Words on paper do not account for what eyes can see!" cried Van Helsing, abruptly standing to his feet.

But Carl shook his head, "That's your opinion!" He raised to his feet also, facing the glowering Van Helsing, "Listen to me, we have three weeks until the next full moon, werewolf tendencies display themselves a week before the full moon, give it till then, we can talk to the Cardinal and – "

However, Van Helsing swept past Carl, grabbing his coat and hat in the process and took off out of the door, which closed with a slam. Carl was left with his sentence hanging, staring furiously at the closed door.

* * *

Van Helsing angrily stalked through the underground levels of the church, progressing through lonely corridors lit only by the flamed torches on the walls. His shadows passed murkily on the sandy stonewalls, fire light flickering his shadow distortedly. As Van Helsing turned the corner, he saw the Cardinal walk across the corridor ahead, pausing to cast a stern glare upon Van Helsing, eyes searching and thoughtful before he continued with a bowed head.

Van Helsing continued to walk on with a scowl lining his face. Today had had an extremely unsettling ending and gave him so much more to worry about. However, no doubt within the next week there would be another mission, another victim awaiting death from the bloody hands of Van Helsing. It appeared Van Helsing only witnessed death, and caused death. Surely it would mean, that like some bad karma, it would all come back to him.

The Cardinal could want him dead? Van Helsing doubted it.. surely that would be a sin in itself, he was here to do God's work, not be sent back away from earth. However, the number of times he had wished for his death made an unpleasant thought spur in his bitter mind as he continued to walk ahead.

Perhaps this was the answer he was looking for..

* * *

It's not as long as it could be, but I hope you appreciate the update, it's hard to keep my school life going at the moment.


	7. A Full Moon

**Blix: **Thank you! It's hard to keep chapters long when you desperately want to keep people updated but don't want to lose track with schoolwork and other stories!

**Fanfiction Fanatic:** Thank you! Glad you liked the chapter!

**HughJackmanFan:** Here is the next chapter! Well, they are not completely sure if it has worked or not. Like Carl said, need to give it time before they fully know.

Exam time again, only this time A levels! I hope my stories may all get back on track now! Hope I still have fans out there!

**Chapter 7**

Rain thrashed against the windows as Van Helsing lay in his bed watching the dark ceiling. His heavy items of attire were draped over a chair at the other side of the small stone-walled room, and Van Helsing found it a relief to be not wearing the articles of clothing, save for light weight undergarments, for once. In times when he wanted to relax and sleep, they were bulky and uncomfortable to lie in. But out in Transylvania he had little choice but to keep all his thick layers on. It was that, or freeze to death. Even though the outside storm rattled the windows and howled vehemently in distaste, the air was sticky and warm, not helped by the previous fire that had been lit in the fireplace when he entered his chambers.

He had only just arrived back from Transylvania two weeks ago, returning to find out that Cardinal Jinette deemed Anna's death as nothing more than a werewolf's savage murder, the Frankenstein's monster was not welcome within the walls of Vatican City, and that it was possible that he, Van Helsing, still carried the curse of the werewolf. To top all this off, that Van Helsing may become the hunted by the Holy Order and be assassinated by the Cardinal's orders. It wasn't welcoming to say the least, and Carl did not help matters; for he had become distant with Van Helsing ever since the pair snapped across the kitchen table about assassinations and books. This icy exchange had been evident in the past weeks, and Van Helsing remained resolute in his ways.

Anyway, he had more pressing things to think about. Whilst he did not believe Carl's information about foreign gypsies and their so-called cures (something Van Helsing thought was far fetched nonsense,) he did take in the information that he may be cursed quite seriously, and tonight was another night of worries. You see, tonight, was the first night of the full moon. He had from now until the end of the week to discover if he was still a werewolf or not. Van Helsing lay watching the eerie moon peek at him through stormy clouds as the wind continued to bang at his windows for entry, the catches rattled and the rain pattered upon the glass like a thousand bullets.

His hand scraped gently across the defined features of his bare chest as he moved to grab the necklace he wore. This necklace had never been seen by the public eye, and had never been mentioned to Carl or Anna. Only Cardinal Jinette and himself knew of its existence. It wasn't anything elaborate, on the contrary, it was a rather plain excuse for a necklace, but Van Helsing treasured it as an important possession. It was a thin chain-linked necklace of gold that had a simple gold ring looped through its thread of chain, which sat on his slowly moving chest. This ring held little decoration too, only a sparse pattern of winding vines that were flowered as it twirled along the ring in it's engraving. The Cardinal had told Van Helsing that this was another piece of his forgotten past; it was a wedding ring, apparently one that Van Helsing had given to his first and only wife a hundred of years ago. He had been told she was a fair English lady he had met in his unholy days where he was of a man of mortal standards and not a fighter for the Holy Order with no memories. But apparently, he had been murdered by an unknown killer a short while into the marriage and Van Helsing could only guess that after grief his previous wife, known only to him as Emily, had settled down with another man.

Of course, he knew that she was now dead, and so would be her generations previously, but Van Helsing always thought as though something was ignited in his heart every time he touched this ring, as if somewhere inside, there was the same devotion he had carried for Emily was still present. The ring was a source of mental protection; he believed that with it he was stronger and that her spirit would guide him from the other realm. This reason had been why he was so reluctant to admit his feelings for Anna. He had been with other women since returning to the earth as a fighter for the Holy Order, but never had he had such strong feelings that would turn nights of pleasure into years of love. And when such feelings began to surface for Anna, he felt guilty, as though he was cheating on his wife, a wife that had been dead for hundreds of years.

Van Helsing quickly pulled his thoughts back off Anna, for it caused an overwhelming sadness to settle over him and could feel his eyes burn with tears he did not wish to spill, even in the lonely blackness of his bedroom. His hand clutched the ring tightly on its chain as though trying to summon reassurance from it. It felt hot under his palm as he had been holding it for a while, and he released it to let it fall upon his chest again, glinting serenely in the faint rays of dusty moonlight.

By now, Van Helsing could feel the lull of sleep beginning to take over him, for his eyelids were feeling heavier and his hands that rested on his bare chest were sliding down to rest on the white covers that sat across his hips. Feeling peaceful, he just about to slip into sleep, when he was awoken coarsely with a bout of severe pain and mixed emotions tumbling around his head in a dull frenzy. Before he realised what was happening, the perfect circle of the moon had transpired from it hiding place behind the gathered clouds and full ominous rays bathed his bedroom in startling white light. Van Helsing tried to draw breath, but it hurt his chest to do so, he exhaled a low growl that could not have been done by his usual voice. The gentle rest in his bed was disturbed as he suddenly sat up, bedcovers being thrown back by a mad swipe of his hand as he staggered out of the bed and collapsed on the floor on his knees, a hand clutching his chest like his heart would burst.

Yearns of feral longing made spasms through his mind, causing his hands to fly up and clutch his head that felt it would split under searing pain that caused him to throw back his head with an unearthly roar that drowned out the raging storm outside. His eyes had suddenly narrowed - their pupils in abnormal slits, but they returned to their usual sphere shape in a second as Van Helsing bent over on the floor, gasping for breath as the pain and longing fled from his body. Breathy growls escaped from his throat as he remained on his hands and knees in a feral like way, staring down at the floor between long strands of hair. His chest heaved for air haggardly as he remained on the floor, his necklace swinging slowly as the ring swayed like a pendulum from all the motions. With a desperate cry in his throat a hand raised to clutch the ring hard in his palm. He discovered his hands were shaking.

A loud bang summoned Van Helsing's eyes to look up. The door to his room had been thrown back, and Carl stood in a nightshirt staring down at Van Helsing with a pale face. Terrified eyes watched the hunched form as Van Helsing blearily returned the gaze. The moment had passed and it left him drained.

"Van Helsing?" whispered Carl gravely, the fear evident in his tremulous voice. Slowly his round wide eyes lifted to watch the moon disappear innocently behind a cloud, "The first night of the full moon," he uttered quietly, before looking down to Van Helsing, "The curse is still alive.."

* * *

I hope that was worth waiting for! You got some insight to his past there! Emily will become a main focus of the story later on. There is something very important about her that Van Helsing and the Cardinal are not aware of.


	8. His Second Chance

**Blood-Fangs:** (You reviewed for Chapter 1, but I am assuming you read to chapter 7) New reviewer! Hehe, great you like it so much, but just to note, Van Helsing didn't turn into a werewolf, he had symptoms, like throughout the movie he growls and loses control for a few seconds (throwing things and grabbing Carl.) Hope you keep reviewing!

**Toto3:** Another new reviewer! Thank you for your review. Action will indeed be coming up; we're still breaking into the story at the moment. But double the length pages? Ouch. I'll try. It's hard sometimes because I prefer to keep events split up. I do update quick though (usually!) This slowed down because I was trying to get my other stories going, plus I was preparing for exams – which are now over, yay!

**Fanfiction Fanatic:** Thanks! This has a really good plot so I hope it does well. It's all planned. It's gonna be good!

**Blix:** Thanks Blix! Hehe. As I was saying to Fanfiction fanatic, this plot is gonna be good!

**Chapter 8**

Van Helsing and Carl seemed to have come to a silent mutual agreement that their differences were settled due to the revelation of the curse still at large. For that next morning, their pair walked down the corridor, Carl shiftily looking around as they walked. He spoke in undertones to Van Helsing, not wanting to be heard by the other members as they walked the torch-lit stone corridors.

"I think it might be best if we avoid Cardinal Jinette for now," whispered Carl as the pair climbed stone stairs.

Van Helsing flashed Carl a look, "That's impossible."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" retorted Carl with a frown.

"Ssh!" quickly hissed Van Helsing as he abruptly stopped walking and pulled Carl against the wall besides him. Around the corner, Cardinal Jinette's voice floated. He was talking with someone down the corridor.

But Carl wringed his hands gently, "We really shouldn't pry like this, it's – "

"Ssh!"

"I really don't know what we can do," came the Cardinal's voice, "Sister Adriana met her fate through no fault of my own. It is God who requests it. Surely you can see that Mother Donata. Sin cannot blemish the church."

"But this is Gabriel you are talking about!" came the reply of Mother Donata, her voice was fiery, her Italian accent accentuating her syllables, "He is the left hand of God! Surely it is a sin to kill him."

"But he is tainted!" cried to Cardinal loudly, his words reverberating off the stone walls, "No man sent from God should have been cursed this way!" His voice dropped, sounding dangerous, "He is no longer on our side, he is one of the evil we fight against!"

"No! You give him another chance! The Church of England needs him; see if he can solve their difficulties! If he brings calm to them once more, than he is not tainted enough to deny Holy work. If he fails and aids the Evil there.. then it is in your hands."

Without a word, Van Helsing swept from the corridor, stalking away with an ugly look on his face. Carl followed after him with a worried expression as the pair left the corridor with Jinette and Donata.

"Van Helsing?"

But he merely ignored Carl and walked with long strides. He moved so fast, that Carl had to start jogging to follow. But it didn't take long for Carl to get the hint that Van Helsing wanted to be alone, so with a sigh, he slowed and sadly watched Van Helsing disappear down the corridor.

* * *

The empty fireplace looked as sombre as Van Helsing felt. Without the dancing life of sweltering flames, the grate was shadowy and dull, looking murky and uninviting, the opposite of the fire that should have been there. The room too was in darkness, for Van Helsing didn't particularly care for any light. The torches on the wall remained unlit. The only light came from the dim moon in the sky, which, luckily for Van Helsing, was mainly covered by clouds. He had been sat in his bedroom for many hours, and had ignored the door when Frankenstein's monster came to check up on him. The creature seemed to have got the message and sighed quietly when he retreated.

A cool wind blew in through the window, making the curtains blow gently back and forth. It was actually quite cold. Also, Van Helsing had since undressed to just his trousers and buttoned shirt – boots, coat and thick layers of jumpers were near the bed. He didn't rise to shut the window, or to light the fire, or even to replace some of those warm layers. He just sat and watched the empty grate.

Van Helsing didn't care if others thought he was sulking. He thought the time now if any was an appropriate time to sulk. He sat in absolute silence, barely moving. Only the rise and fall of his chest motioned. Then, behind him, a voice sounded from behind the door.

"Van Helsing?" Cardinal Jinette's melodic accent murmured through the wood.

And Van Helsing promptly ignored it.

But Cardinal Jinette was used to Van Helsing's indifferent responses and he promptly unlocked the door with the keys he always carried. Van Helsing's lock of the door doing nothing against this particular man, the one he didn't want to even see let alone be in the same room as him. The door swung open gently, spilling in light from the outside corridor. Van Helsing was sat with his back to the door, further in the room, but his centuries of being a trained assassin meant the entry was unmissable. But still, Van Helsing chose not to speak. He just stared into the empty grate with his eyes sparkling in thought.

It was strange how the sides changed so abruptly. Carl didn't seem to think Van Helsing believed the Cardinal's possible intentions, but Van Helsing had been sure all along that Cardinal Jinette was capable of ordering assassinations. He knew this because he himself had been the one who had been sent to kill Sister Adriana. It was he who left her body at the Trevi fountain, with the signature of a dead vampire carved in her chest by his blade.

That was how he knew.

That was how he did not doubt the murky secrets of the Vatican.

The Cardinal walked past Van Helsing's chair slowly, and lowered himself into a nearby armchair with a wearied sigh like a man far past his prime. "Van Helsing," he said softly through the darkness. When no response came, he sighed once more, "Gabriel," his tone was sharper.

Van Helsing quickly flashed his dark eyes upon the other man to show that, at last, had his attention, although grudgingly.

"I have a mission for you," began the Cardinal, resorting to his usual business-like voice, "I need you to go north to the capital of England. In the past month there have been a terrible reign of brutal killings of woodland gypsies. The Church of England asked me to send my finest fighter." The Cardinal watched Van Helsing carefully, "There is a young maiden who lives in the nearby countryside, seeming innocent at first glance, but I have received word she is a sorceress. A practitioner of the dark arts. Such witchcraft is a terrible sin. The styles of the murders match the unspeakable things she does." The Cardinal did not explain more. It was clear.

Kill her.

"But, whilst she possesses such a dangerous threat to the community, she too may hold the answer to what you seek."

Van Helsing's eyes sharpened upon the Cardinal, "What's her name?"

"Marian."

"You said that she might be able to help me.. so which is it I am to do? Have her guidance, or kill her?"

"Both," said the Cardinal shortly, "Let her help you – but if she steps out of line, you have my command to finish her at once."

Van Helsing nodded his head slowly, a hand idly finger the ring that lay in the space of his opened shirt, "When do I leave?" he asked lowly.

"At sunrise," replied the Cardinal, who stood slowly to his feet. He watched Van Helsing for a moment, as if wanting to say more, but he held back and instead continued in his business-like manner, "You shall be leaving with Carl to set sail for England."

Van Helsing merely nodded. "And Frankenstein's monster?"

"He will stay here with us.." noticing Van Helsing's glare, he continued, "You have my word he shall be safe." The Cardinal turned and strode towards the door of the bedroom, pulling it open to let in the fire light of the corridor. He paused, and glanced over his shoulder, "Gabriel.. good luck.. and God Bless you."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review this chapter for me! There were some revelations in this that should have been new! All adding to the main plot, hehe, so keep an eye on the little new things that come up.


	9. Silver Bullets

**Fanfiction Fanatic: **Thank you. The plot is really starting to get going now!

**Blood-Fangs: **It's another chance, but it's a last chance. Glad you're clear about the werewolf thing though.

**Blix Howlett:** It sounds like a matter of leverage. If Van Helsing fails the task, then both he and the monster could be killed. Of course he hasn't said that. But that's the drift I'm getting. I'm writing this darn thing and I am even getting my own surprises from it, lol.

**Chapter 9**

As the morning dawned, Van Helsing departed from his bedroom to swiftly descend from the ground floor to the dark underground of the Vatican. As usual, religious followers of many different cults were working and experimenting in the warm cavernous room. The sounds of electrical whirring came from a large pulley that was being powered by two friars. As Van Helsing swept past them he could hear their triumphant cries.

"It's working! It's working!"

Van Helsing gave a wry smile to himself as he spied a small figure carrying large boxes that towered over his face as he trundled towards the generator device. The shuffle of his walk told Van Helsing it was Carl. Carl hurried to the other friars who were still energetically rolling a large wheel that looked suspiciously like it had been taken off a ship's helm.

"Don't let it stop!" he cried excitedly as he lowered the boxes to a nearby table. He spun around in a hurry only to find his way blocked by a tall and rather imposing figure. He looked up slowly, peering at the leather cladded man through the magnified lenses on his helmet, "Oh.." he said meekly to Van Helsing, "Is it time to go already? I was kind of hoping you had overlaid."

"I noticed when you didn't wake me up," said Van Helsing as he glanced over to the generator which had now begun buzzing quite dangerously, "But I'm always an early riser."

"Yes.." muttered Carl quietly, clearly not pleased.

Van Helsing gestured his empty sack to Carl, "Come on, what do we need to take this time?"

Carl made a pitiful face as the bag was gestured, "I don't want to go to England," he whined quietly.

"Well, you are," said Van Helsing simply as he pressed the brown sack firmly into Carl's hands upon striding around him. A hand latched onto Carl's hood on his robes and dragged him away from his electrical experiment. With a grudging sigh, Carl turned and slouched after the other man. "So, what do we need to kill a witch?" Van Helsing asked upon arriving at a table of weapons. He picked up a ring of garlic upon inspection which Carl immediately grabbed out of his hand.

"That's for vampires; we're done with vampires for today. Witch-hunting is different."

"Well, what do we need?"

"Can't be anything elemental, almost all witches have elemental powers and will just combat it with the natural opposite. Set fire to her and she'll douse it. Try to drown her, she evaporate it, and so on and so forth," explained Carl as he walked down the table, viewing the available weaponry. "The good thing is, they are weak against most physical attacks. However, some, depending how powerful they are can block with magic." He stopped, turning to look to Van Helsing as he fired a question, "Is she a potion brewer or a wand wielder?"

Van Helsing stared at him, "I don't know. Jinette never said which sort. He just said sorceress."

"Well that includes both. Good God this is going to be a tricky one."

"Well that's nothing new," murmured Van Helsing sarcastically as he picked up a black velvet pouch from the table.

Carl snorted quietly to himself as he pulled the infamous crossbow off the desk and began to inspect its hinges for faults. He glanced idly to the pouch Van Helsing picked up before he looked back to the fastenings of the crossbow. However, with a gasp he snapped his head back over to Van Helsing as the man opened the pouch and tipped the contents into his open bare palm, "No!"

"Argh!" Van Helsing let out a cry as gleaming silver bullets tumbled out of the dark inside of the velvet bag and settled in the centre of his exposed palm. Upon contact they immediately began to burn viciously at the skin. Van Helsing threw the collection of bullets down on the table, backing away as he held his wounded hand.

"Are you alright?" cried Carl as he dropped down the crossbow and spun to his friend.

Some of the surrounding workers were looking over to the pair with critical expressions, eyes wandering over what might have hurt him so. There had been word of his werewolf form in Transylvania, but only Carl and the Frankenstein's monster knew the curse was still at large. The Cardinal was angered by the original placement of the curse. If he knew Van Helsing was still fully tainted, the assassination would be already complete.

"Just burnt himself, it's alright," said Carl frantically as he shooed away those who had paused in their passing. With slight noises of understanding the groups returned to their work. He turned back to Van Helsing, murmuring in undertone, "You only touched them, it won't kill you. Will sting for a while though."

Van Helsing quickly nodded, staring down at his palm which showed clear burn wounds, "Alright.. just keep anything silver away from me, got that?"

"Most definitely," murmured Carl as he pushed away the collection of silver stakes that sat in a rack at the front of the table. Van Helsing walked slowly to the table again, watching the red scarring gleam from his palm as the skin blistered.

"Right.. the crossbow, so what else?"

"Well, you can take a set of pistols," said Carl, returning to the sack as he placed a leather belt equipped with black and gold coloured guns, "We'll take a crucifix too, some witches aren't too keen on seeing it."

"But it won't hurt them?" said Van Helsing upon watching Carl dip his hand into the sack to drop in the crucifix.

"It'll distract them," explained Carl as he turned back to the bench adding a few items as he roamed the objects there. "Swords are a bit too clumsy against a witch. Need something fast. Ah, daggers will do the trick. Good for close range." And in the sack went strapped up daggers. He lifted the sack and swung it over his shoulder as he turned to look up at Van Helsing, "Look, usually they are pretty easy to kill once you've worn out their magic. So just stay alive for as long as possible as she fights and wait until her power is weakened."

Van Helsing picked up the large trusty crossbow in his good hand, leaning the tip of the heavy mechanism on his shoulder, "Sounds pretty easy then," he called as he strode away through a crowd of monks.

"Well, not really!" Carl cried as he followed after him, "Van Helsing, wait for me!"

* * *

A short while later, the pair strode through the gates of Vatican City and stepped out into the sunny streets of Rome. Distant life could be heard as carriages rattled past on winding streets and children could be heard playing. "So, we'll be getting a train to France," explained Van Helsing as he strode down the small street. He hitched a large bag on his shoulder that he had acquired upon leaving, "and then a ship from Dieppe to Lewes, then north to London."

"She's in London?" questioned Carl.

"Well, near it. A little south of it. Will be interesting to see how it's getting on without Dr. Jekyll," he mused for a moment, remembering the battle between himself and Mr. Hyde, Dr. Jekyll's rather evil side. "By the way, you ought to buy the tickets. I'm not exactly a welcomed face," he lowered his usual large hat over his face slightly as they passed a group of women outside a tailoring shop.

"Well I hope you have the coin," retorted Carl as they hurried down the street.

"Yes," sighed Van Helsing as he glanced behind him to make sure no one had twigged.

Carl pulled the sack further up his shoulder, giving a wince at the weight, "How long till we get to the station?" He asked as they turned into a large busy road.

"It's just over there," answered Van Helsing and he pointed to the far end of the road on the opposite side. The entrance could be seen amidst the range of little shops.

"Oh, thank you, God," sighed Carl softly as the pair turned and hurried across the road as carriages passed behind them.

* * *

Luckily, the pair got through the station quickly and without being detected. Van Helsing was glad to be inside once they entered their compartment that had twin beds in. Van Helsing dumped his collection of heavy sacks on the floor, the crossbow since been deposited inside the sack as to not alarm the public. With a weary sigh, Van Helsing dropped down on one of the beds, not even taking off his boots as he flung his feet up onto the covers and lay there with his forearm resting over his eyes. Carl observed this act with a wince in his expression at the dirtied boots. He stepped over to his own bed, sitting down on the edge whilst he watched Van Helsing warily from beneath his Friar hood.

"What?" grunted Van Helsing as he pulled his arm from his face and peered over to Carl.

"Nothing," mumbled Carl quietly as shook his head and turned his eyes to look out of the window instead. The sun was shining a warm glow over the train station that was so different to the previous few nights of cold and furious storms. The sky was a periwinkle blue that gleamed with utter perfection from the lack of foreboding grey clouds. Instead only a few wisps of harmless ivory clouds drifted by at a peaceful rate.

Van Helsing clearly did not share the appreciation for some glorious weather, for his arm heavily slumped back over his face. The long coat sleeve laying over most of his features. His hat slumped back slightly as he laid, but Van Helsing didn't have the effort to return it to his skull.

However, if he had chosen to observe the sky outside, then it would have been apparent.. that with clear sunshine days.. come clear moonlit nights.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! So, our pair are now on towards France!


	10. Moonlit Mood Swings

**Blix Howlett:** I figured it would be rather uncomfortable for Van Helsing to touch the silver bullets since his werewolf curse is still active. Lucky he didn't touch them for too long!

**Toto3:** Thank you very much; this is a long and wonderful review. There are trains at the time, and yes he has been to London before but not in the film (the bit where he looks at a cigar was in Paris wasn't it?) I'm not completely clued up on Rome to London travel, basically I am making it up (have done a small spot of revision though.) and yes, the hint was quite strong, because I didn't want anyone to miss it and start flaming me! Again, thanks so much. Hope you review this chapter; it was a pleasure to read such an in-depth review.

**Blood-Fangs:** Well, there was a strong hint previously, so you should have a hunch of what is going to happen next!

**Chapter 10**

They had been journeying for a while and the landscape had already vastly changed from the hills of lush green to the busy active towns as they passed through Paris. The sky had since darkened and a lip of scarlet rested on the horizon, which spread out to cast a deep lavender canvas over the star sprinkled sky. However, most importantly, the circle of the ivory moon drifted gently behind passing sparse clouds. Inside one of the small compartments of the train was a small layout consisting of two beds. A figure lay with either bed; one snuggled tightly inside the covers whilst the other lay still fully dressed on top of the covers. He had not even bothered to move his hat since it fell off his head so many hours ago.

Carl mumbled something vague about not wanting to have a tea party with the rabbits before he rolled over and continued to sleep. Van Helsing moved slightly in his sleep, his arm lifting off his face since it rested there so long ago. A hand idly rubbed at his eyes before they blinked open and he peered around the rumbling carriage. He sat up slightly, looking out the window at the dark scenery, watching silhouettes of passing features blur hurriedly past as the train rattled and shook onwards. Feeling his head ache a little, he stood up off the bed, motioning towards where a jug of water sat on a small table. He shakily poured himself a drink, wondering if the unsteadiness was his hands or just the moving train. He raised the cup to his lips, which felt oddly dry, and he drunk back the full contents.

Before he realised what he was doing, his hand had clamped tightly around the lowering mug and he crushed it in his palm as if it were paper. The sound of cracking metal alerted Carl, who moved slightly and murmured something incomprehensive. But he did not wake.

Van Helsing's hand parted suddenly, shaking the remains from his hand with a surprised expression on his face. Worriedly, his eyes darted upwards to look out of the window, staring at the large orb of the moon in the clear sky. He felt an unearthly surge of anger burn and rage through his veins that made his eyes cloud over with a glazed expression, as he felt suddenly faint. But, just as suddenly, his stance tensed and he felt his fists coiling again. There was such a rush of feral yearning inside him he felt disorientated and was succumbing to the wishes of the curse.

Van Helsing's eyes hardened upon the figure in the bed, and before he knew what was happening, his hands had grabbed the table supporting the jug of water. With an almighty crash, it was ripped from it's fasten against the wall as it was hoisted over his head - ready to be thrown. The sound jolted Carl awake who frantically pushed the rough covers from his face as he peered blearily over the top, "Are we there yet?" he mumbled sleepily before his eyes settled on readied position of the figure in front of him. His eyes widened and he let out a frightened yell, "Holy Father in Heaven!" he babbled, "I'm too young to die! I'm too YOUNG!" His voice screeched into a higher pitch as the table was thrown at him whilst an enraged howl escaped from Van Helsing. Carl dived under his bed covers in desperation, the table smashing against the wall where his head had been moments before.

From the top of the covers, Carl's eyes peeked out sheepishly, "Van Helsing? Are you .. er.. alright?" But to his surprise, the room was empty. The door appeared to have been roughly yanked open. In the distance he could hear heavy footsteps, "Oh no," moaned Carl pitifully as he scrambled out of bed, "No, no.. please don't transform. Not tonight. I can handle mood swings, but not werewolves." He grabbed his sack from under his bed, his hands scrabbling inside. His motions were only hurried further as he heard a terrified shriek from a passenger further down the corridor. "I don't want to do this, oh God," mumbled Carl as his hands slipped and fumbled around a gun he pulled out of the sack. "Stay calm Carl. You must do this. You must." His trembling hands struggled to hold the gun still as he loaded several shining bullets into the gun. As the gun clicked shut, Carl stood, hoisting their bags onto his shoulders. He sighed quietly, glancing nervously to the door before he walked to it, peering down the corridor.

Many heads were sticking out of their doors, looking alarmed. A few hints of destruction could be seen as some lamps were smashed and ornaments lying broken on the floor. Carl heard a woman scream heartily, and with a jolt of worry in his gut, he broke into a run out of the compartment and hurried down the corridor, pushing past those who had begun to spill out of their own compartments looking worried as they grouped in their nightwear. Above his head, the small chandeliers swung serenely as the train trundled on. Distorted shapes flickered over the walls as Carl ran down the narrow walkway. His sweating palm gripped the gun tighter. He saw a compartment door open a short way down, the window smashed as one of the hinges snapped, making the door hang sadly on it's one hinge, creaking painfully as it swayed with the motions of the train.

"Van Helsing?" called Carl tentatively as he stepped in front of the door. He heard a low growling inside. A scream sounded from within.

"Get back! Get away from me! Somebody help me!"

Carl pushed back the door to see Van Helsing stood before a cornered woman whose face had paled with fear as she scrambled against the walls in a desperate bid to put as much distance between herself and the angry looking man. Van Helsing's face was unrecognisable. It was fixed with a look of purest anger, with hatred burning from his eyes. There was a wild glint inside the dark glare as the curse inside reared it's ugly head and called for freedom.

As Carl entered, the woman shrieked to him for assistance whilst Van Helsing spun around to fix that wild glare upon Carl who shrunk back slightly at the formidable face. His hands shook on the gun. Whilst Van Helsing had not transformed into a werewolf, the curse was beginning to consume him. The curse wanted out, and was taking over. It wanted to kill.

"Van Helsing?" asked Carl again, needing full confirmation that his friend was no longer in control.

But Van Helsing staggered around with a seething glare, a feral growl spurring from his throat as he narrowed his eyes darkly. There was the prey from before. It survived.

"I'm sorry," murmured Carl quietly, "But you know why I'm doing this." He raised the gun, pointing it shakily at Van Helsing's chest before he fired with a shot that echoed eerily in the air. The bullet whizzed forth, and struck in almost slow motion as it spurted blood from Van Helsing's chest. The woman shrieked, and a chilling scream bellowed from Van Helsing as his legs crumpled and he slumped on the floor heavily into a heap. As he lay, the moonlight serenely cast a glow into the compartment, causing the shine of the silver to gleam.

* * *

Gasp! Review! Is it all as it seems?


	11. A Wanted Man

**Blix: **I felt as though I hadn't used cliff-hangers for a while (and they are my speciality, lol) and that chapter was just screaming for one!

**Moonofdespair:** Don't bite things, lol. At least not now, you have a chapter to read!

**Chapter 11**

Carl had pulled Van Helsing's lifeless body back into their compartment and had locked the door behind their entry. The blinds were pulled shut before he turned to the body he had rested on the bed. Carl shakily dropped the gun onto the bed, watching as his bloodstained hands trembled. He looked up to Van Helsing, staring at his lifeless face. His chest still bled with the bullet wound and was staining his waistcoat. With his hands still quivering, Carl moved to part the large trench coat Van Helsing wore before he moved to unfasten the small golden buttons of the black waistcoat. As the material parted, Carl pushed up the final layer of the thin shirt to Van Helsing's neck. His chest now lay bare in the soft moonlight, the wound looking all the more worse.

Heaving a determined sigh, Carl turned to pull his satchel towards him and flipped open the top. He pulled out various medical items and set to work on his friend's injury.

* * *

The morning sunlight filtered weakly into the carriage that morning. Van Helsing felt the light glowing through his closed eyelids and so slowly, but reluctantly opened his eyes to stare blearily at the sun washed ceiling of the compartment. He raised his head a little, but it was then, like a cart hitting him at full force that he realised he was in pain. He made a loud wince, his head abruptly dropping back down on the bed.

Carl was sat on his own bed, staring down at his lap. As Van Helsing made a noise he quickly looked up before scrambling over, "Van Helsing? Are.. are you alright?"

"Just perfect," said Van Helsing quietly as he closed his eyes. "So, you shot me, huh?"

"You can remember?" said Carl, sounding surprised. It was common fact that a werewolf never remembered their hunts.

"It's all a blur, to be honest," explained Van Helsing, "But that, and seeing this injury," he lifted his head again to look down at his bare chest. A small square wad of material was now strapped to his chest, "I put two and two together."

"I was worried I had killed you," said Carl softly, "I mean, they were silver bullets."

"Oh, well that's a great comfort from the man's whose idea this backup plan was," grunted Van Helsing. "I thought you said they wouldn't kill me if I hadn't transformed?"

"I did."

Van Helsing snorted quietly to himself, "Well then, you were right. Do I look dead to you?"

"You did," said Carl sheepishly.

An eye peeked open to look at Carl, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"We're just pulling into Dieppe, are you able to walk?" Carl stepped back, moving to look out of the window. Van Helsing sat up slowly with a soft wince before pushing himself up off the bed. But Carl wasn't paying attention. "Oh no.."

"What?" Van Helsing shifted over to the window, staring down at the platform that resided in the distance. Amongst the awaiting passengers stood a row of blue-coated policemen. They were spread out along the platform, holding weapons ready as they waited for the train to pull in. "They don't forget easily, huh?"

"They are here just because of the werewolf incident? You didn't even hurt anyone!"

"I think it's more to do with the fact I killed Dr. Jekyll in Paris. Oh, and shattered the Rose window. Come on, we better hurry."

"But how are we going to avoid them?" asked Carl, turning to watch Van Helsing heave his sack onto shoulder. He stepped over to pick up his own bags, but was still watching Van Helsing worriedly.

Van Helsing tossed one of his pistols at Carl, "Just follow me."

Van Helsing led Carl down the narrow corridor of the train that was beginning to slow as it reached the station. People within their compartments were readying themselves of departure and did not notice the two men outside walking by. Van Helsing strode with long heavy footsteps, his trench coat billowing behind him. His waistcoat was still hung open, not yet fastened since he had been patched up. He held his gun lowered so the side of his coat disguised it. His eyes looked around sharply, missing nothing. As he reached the end of the train he moved swiftly around the corner, his coat lapels swishing out of sight. Carl hurried on after him, his trembling hands holding his gun tightly.

Van Helsing clasped the handle of the small door before he wrenched on it. It was unsurprisingly locked. He calmly lifted his gun and shot at the edge of the handle. It clattered off and the door fell open. "We gotta jump."

"Are you mad!"

"No, but I will be if we get caught. Now move it!" he barked as he pushed Carl in front of him.

When Carl showed hesitations Van Helsing picked him up by the neck of his Friar robes and with a feral growl threw the smaller man bodily off the moving train. Carl released an ear splitting yelp as he soared through the air, plummeting onto the banking of grass, which he tumbled down. Van Helsing slid his gun into his belt before he grabbed the edges of the door and leapt. With a loud grunt he collided with the earth, the momentum causing him to roll on down the hill.

His movement ceased as he hit the bottom of the slope, falling into the dusty pathway against Carl. Carl lay with his eyes wide in fright, clutching the gun like it was his only hope. Van Helsing roughly stood up, ignoring the stabs of pain in his chest wound as he turned to watch the train continue on its way. Spitting dirt from his mouth, he straightened his hat, turning to look down at Carl, "We've got a boat to catch." And without waiting for a response, Van Helsing strode off along the dirt path. Carl quickly scrambled to his feet, hitching the bags onto his shoulders before he hurried along after Van Helsing. The path meandered down by a small stream that ran through a village by the seashore. Cries of birds cawed through the air as they circled a large ship against the harbour.

The path led them in-between two buildings, opening out onto a dusty cobbled street that was bustling with life. The harbour lay in front of them, the planks of wood stretching out to join a ramp up to the ship itself. Just as Van Helsing and Carl stepped out of the shadows of the houses and into the road, a cry rang through the street followed by a gunshot, "_Police! Arrêt!_"

Van Helsing spun his head to see two policemen running through the crowds of passer-bys, pushing past people with their guns aloft. Carl stared in the same direction, looking positively terrified. Van Helsing swung his sack off his shoulder; pressing in into Carl's arms, "Get on the ship! Go!" Carl made an incoherent whine before he scrambled across the cobbles, running desperately towards the harbour. He pushed through a crowd of women, muttering apologies. Van Helsing spun his eyes off Carl and focused them on the police running towards him. He slowly began to move, and as expected, the police fired their guns.

"_Tout le monde vers le bas! Arrêtez cet homme! Gelez, meurtrier!" _

Van Helsing leapt clear of the first bullet before he ducked behind a cart of fruit. He paused for a short second before he lifted up, shooting across the top of the cart to the two oncoming police. One collapsed and the onlookers cried out with him. Van Helsing glanced down towards the harbor, seeing Carl disappear onto the ship. The ship however was pulling away! Van Helsing hurried to his feet, running down towards the harbor, past the onlookers. He heavily pounded across the decking, leaping onto the steps. Bullets shot at him as he ducked before he spun around and returned fire. The policeman staggered back. With heavy breaths Van Helsing scrambled up the last few steps before he leap towards the ship. He soared across the open drop to the sea. He grabbed onto the side of the ship, holding on desperately. Above him, Carl wrenched open the door, looking relieved as he pulled his friend on board.

Van Helsing looked down at the tickets before he passed them to Carl, "Do the tickets," he whispered, "I'm going to our cabin to look inconspicuous."

"Right you are," muttered Carl, turning to walk towards the attendant.

Van Helsing straightened his hat and walked down the corridor, turning into their cabin. He flopped down onto his bed, wincing as he held his chest. He raised his pistol up slowly, looking at it gratefully, "You'll come in handy again soon."

* * *

Woo! Action! Please review!


	12. The Witch

Rebel Goddess: Thank you for your review. More good stuff coming up! 

**Moon of Despair:** Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous. Thanks!

**Blix:** You know you reviewed me three times? Lol. Carl is a very loyal character though. You can see that. He does so much he wouldn't normally do, and he's probably terrified most of the time with the things he's put through with Van Helsing!

**Chapter 12**

A deep orange glow of the setting sun welcomed the pair out of Paddington station as they stepped onto the cobbled streets of London. With the hours reaching late the majority of people had disappeared into their homes or into small pubs. But this area didn't interest Van Helsing too much, he needed to go south and find this Marian. The witch. Van Helsing strode down the dark street, glancing slowly at the closed shops that sat either side of him. Further along an old looking bar was squashed between a baker's and a tailor's, with its grimy little windows spilling chunks of light out onto the cold empty street. Outside the bar, there was some horses tide up. Van Helsing nudged Carl for his attention before he pointed at the horses. Carl immediately understood and together they hurried forth, untying two of the horses. Sharply, Van Helsing rose and straddled himself upon the saddle. As he pulled the reins, the horse gave a loud neigh and a face looked out of the bar windows.

"Oi!"

"Let's move!" Van Helsing quickly threw the reins and the horses burst into a sudden gallop with Carl on his own stolen horse close behind. As the customers stumbled out of the bar to stare at the disappeared horses, the only evidence was the distance echo of hooves upon the cobbles.

* * *

The sky above had darkened into an inky blackness, void of heaven light due to the current cover of overheard clouds, which carried with them a distant rumble of threatening thunder. From these clouds, fell a cold and bitter rain that slashed down diagonally from the rushing gales that blew and wheezed furiously. A few clouds lit up followed by the stampeding of thunder across the skies. Another flash, this time much brighter, threw a dark lonely manor into sharp relief against the black surroundings.

In the grounds of the mansion, two black figures darted across the unkempt lawns, which had fallen into neglect, as the once luxurious flowerbeds had been overgrown and overthrown by weeds. The grass was like a rippling sea of blackness, slippery and uncertain to run across. The two running figures, ducked behind a weathered looking statue, so taken over by the bitter elements that it's once detailed features where no longer clear.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" whispered Carl as he huddled against the stone statue as the rain lashed unmercifully upon them.

"Yes, I can sense it," murmured Van Helsing quietly as he peered around the statue to look up at the gloomy mansion, "Definitely something suspicious about this place."

"Do you think there's even anyone in there? It looks empty.."

With an almighty clang, a sudden object flashed in the air between them. Van Helsing swiftly jerked back whilst pushing Carl away from him. Both stared, slightly breathless, at the dagger that was suddenly lodged in the stone statue between them.

"There's definitely someone here.."

With a whoosh of a second flying object, Van Helsing rolled backwards, dragging Carl by his hood as another dagger flew out of the dark and struck the stone statue. Van Helsing was almost instantly on his feet whilst Carl lay on the path looking alarmed.

"Who's there?" Van Helsing yelled into the wind, "Show yourself!"

"Please don't," whimpered Carl quietly.

Slowly, a figure materialised through the falling rain, walking with slowly clunking footsteps up the stone path towards the statue. The swirling heavens produced a sizzling flash of lightning that threw the figure into view. The forceful winds were billowing around them, sending the long hooded cloak they wore and portions their long dark hair to one side in graceful flows. A pale looking face stared across at him from beneath the fluttering strands of raven black hair. Sharp angular facial features identified the person as female. The rain trickled down her features and slicked her hair but she stood as if indifferent to the cold surroundings. Piercing cobalt eyes stared across at Van Helsing, as bright and cold as chips of ice.

"Who are you?" she asked sharply, her voice as cold as her glare.

"More importantly, who are you?" Van Helsing cautiously rested a hand near the pistol holsters at his hip, "Since you're the one who has just tried to stab my friend and I."

But the woman did not give an answer, "You are trespassing," she told them briskly, "You are probably nothing more than village tramps wanting their hands on my family's possessions."

"I assure you I'm not here to steal anything."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Van Helsing smiled slowly as he stared down at her beneath the rim of his hat, "I know what you are, Marian."

Instantly, the woman's eyes had widened by a mere fraction, but the fear contracted her blazing glare. A sudden flash of lightening crackled, but not out of the skies, but from the woman. Van Helsing leap back from the attack, quickly looking up to see the whip of the woman's cloak as she ran across the path and towards the mansion.

"Carl! The crossbow!" Carl quickly scrambled to his knees as he pulled the large crossbow out of the sack and threw it up to Van Helsing. "Stay here!" Van Helsing sprinted forth after the woman who was hurrying up the steps to the mansion. "Wait!" he called to her.

But Marian spun round with a gasp; her hood tumbled back, causing all of her hair to sudden fly upwards in the horrendous gales. She raised her hand again, and Van Helsing saw a wand being clasped. A red light shot forth and hit Van Helsing in the stomach. With a loud grunt he doubled over and toppled backwards, rolling down the steps as the cross bow tumbled out of his hands and his hat flew off. As Van Helsing lay painfully on the lower steps, Carl scurried over to him. As Van Helsing lifted his head, he saw the woman disappear inside the large double doors.

With a pained snarl Van Helsing pulled himself sharply to his feet, grabbing the crossbow and dashing up the steps towards the closing door.

"Van Helsing!" cried Carl as he stared up from the foot of the large steps, "She may be able to help you, don't kill her!"

"I need to stop her first!" bellowed Van Helsing against the wind. He reached out his hand, having stopped the door from shutting by the tip of his fingers. He threw it back and stepped inside. A large marble floored entrance greeted him with elaborate oak staircases sweeping up either side of the hall to lead to the upper floor hallway. The room was only poorly lit by a few wall lamps, which flickered poorly as the wind from the opened door blew in wheezily.

Van Helsing slowly peered around the dimly lit entrance hall, scanning carefully for her presence. He suddenly saw a whip of a cloak disappear around a corner. With a determined grunt he tightened his hands on his trusty crossbow and ran towards the corridor. The long dark corridor stretched out eerily with the flicker lanterns casting several distorted shapes dancing across the walls. He could see her further down the corridor, still running. "Wait!" he called again.

But she was not stopping. She darted around another corner, only after firing a sudden blast of red light his way, which he promptly leapt from. A vase behind him was smashed into smithereens as it stood on a wooden table against the wall. Van Helsing hurried on after her, hearing her panting breaths in the distance with his werewolf abilities. She had stopped running; her footsteps no longer echoing down the empty corridors. Van Helsing crept quietly to the corner, hearing her gentle gasps as she lay in wait. Van Helsing span around the corner with his crossbow aimed. She jumped back, pointing her wand at him. Once more the red light blasted force, hitting him in the chest. He growled loudly in pain as he staggered back, and she was running once more.

"Marian!" Van Helsing sprinted on after her, his faster form beginning to catch up with her. She fired spells over her shoulder, which Van Helsing ducked and darted from. "Just wait!"

"Get out of my house!" she screeched at him.

Van Helsing rolled under a blast; "I won't hurt you if you just stop running!" he bellowed angrily. He sped up, his hand outstretching, merely inches from her, he panted softly, straining to go faster when eventually his hand clasped her shoulder and with a sudden shout he stumbled for Marian had turned in a bid to shake him off. He fell against her, the pair tumbling to the floor. Marian landed heavily upon her back. Her wand, having slipped from her grip, skidded across the smooth flooring out of reach.

Van Helsing picked his face up from the floor slowly, glaring down at her from curtains of tousled brown hair. His hat had been left on the steps. He had landed upon her when they fell, his heavy weight undoubtedly trapping her. She lay beneath his straddling form, staring up at him with her wide staring eyes. With her wand gone, she was now unarmed. Van Helsing lifted himself off her chest, taking his weight off her and he kneeled either side of her instead. He held his cross bow up as he looked down at her, "Now that I have your attention."

"What do you want?" she asked fiercely, glaring up at him, "To kill me? Because of what I am?"

"Yes," answered Van Helsing coldly. He saw her already pale face go a shade whiter. "But let's see if you can help me first. Tell me, what do you know of the gypsy murders?"

"Nothing," she said hastily.

"My sources say different. Their deaths match your style." Van Helsing slowly pulled back his coat where his chest was bloodied from her spells.

The woman narrowed her eyes at his bleeding chest, "It's not me who has killed them."

"Oh, so you do know something about it?" She glared at him, resolutely saying nothing. He held his crossbow at her chest, "If you are no use to me.." he slowly settled his finger on the trigger.

With his heightened sense, Van Helsing could hear her breaths quickly escaping, her heart ramming faster in her chest, the vibrations sensed. He saw her eyes flicker gently before she gave what was unmistakably a relenting sigh. "The murders are happening in the woods near here. They are moving closer to the village. She gave a quiet humourless laugh as she shook her head gently, "It's something far more sinister than your usual murders. The killings are monthly.. tendencies of _werewolves_."

Van Helsing stared down at her, the grip on his crossbow slightly wavering. Marian watched him carefully for a moment before a knowing smile flittered across her lips, the first one she had given. It was a flattering difference, "Ah.." she whispered quietly, "You didn't like that did you?" Her lips spoke teasingly, hovering open as she watched his reaction. Van Helsing glared down at her, fighting to keep his gaze unblinking and cold. But Marian just smiled, "I know what you are," came her hushed teasing, a repeat of his earlier words.

She slowly pushed herself upwards, watching him carefully, "I can help you.." she gently extended her hand towards him, touching the hidden spot beneath his shirt where the scars of his werewolf bite remained.

"I supposed to have you killed.. you're a witch."

"And you're a werewolf, so how come the people you work for haven't killed you?"

"How do you know I don't work alone?"

"Because I hardly believe you're here to do a good deed for the community by risking your own neck."

Van Helsing slowly lowered his crossbow, "They don't know I'm a werewolf, or else I would be dead long ago."

"I can help you.." she repeated quietly. Van Helsing watched her for a moment before he pulled back quietly, and lifted his form off of her enabling her to stand. He extended a hand and pulled her off the floor.

"Thanks for not adding me to your list of killings, Mr. Van Helsing." Van Helsing quickly lifted his eyes upon her as he spoke his name. "You have quite a reputation after your dealings with Dr. Jekyll. Some call you a murderer.." She gently stepped around him, walking down the corridor with echoing footfalls, "But I say, good job."

* * *

Thanks very much for reading. Please review, would love to see how many are still following this story!


	13. Heir of Dracula

Aw, I love you all so much for reviewing! You know how to make a girl feel happy, hehe. Reviews are great, nice big long ones are the BEST! You great people who sit down and really help me, thanks ever so much. You're all brilliant for contributing rather than being a 'silent reader!'

**Chapter 13**

Carl had been invited into the mansion after he had lay huddled on the steps apparently too frightened to move when he heard the explosions of Marian's spells from within the house. When Marian had greeted him with a polite air at the doorway Carl looked as though he was being asked for tea and biscuits with a dragon. It had took a lot of convincing on Van Helsing's part to bring the young friar into the house where he was at last free of the horrendous storm. Carl stood in a shivering lump in the entrance handle, forming a puddle beneath his drenched form. Marian, now apparently not in the mood to blast the pair into oblivion had kindly directed Carl to one of the bathrooms (one that was recently used, apparently the others had turned grimy and rusty,) and suggested he take a warm bath to warm himself up.

Whilst Carl was busy, Van Helsing and Marian walked through the dimly lit corridors of the mansion, a vague tour of her rundown home.

"This place used to be beautiful," she said sadly to Van Helsing as she paused against a dusty looking mirror that was cracked down the centre. She slowly ran her finger down the split, which distorted her reflection into two halves, "But because of the rumors about this place, no one wanted to work here to help it remain in good condition, so I had to try and keep it running myself. The only parts that haven't fallen into ruin are the rooms I use frequently. This area is just desolate.." she slowly gestured across the dusty corridor.

Cobwebs hung mysteriously off the lit lamps and fluttered gently as if in passing breeze. All the priceless ornaments and paintings that filled the corridor had fallen in disrepair and were coated with the fallen dust of many years. Van Helsing slowly led his eyes across the sorry sight, slowly looking up to see a portrait on the wall masked by a thick sheet of cobwebs. A small space left enough to see the tender brown eyes of the figure in the painting. A jarring sensation clenched his stomach as his eyes froze on the small exposed artwork. He recognized those eyes..

But his attention was caught when he heard Marian give a faint, "Oh!" of surprise. He quickly looked round at her, and saw her staring off down the corridor. Tentatively his gaze followed her and he made a sudden step backwards at the sight he saw. A tall pearly white figure was watching him morosely from the end of the corridor. It was clearly a woman, but she couldn't be real. He could see the window behind her through her abdomen! She was dressed in clothes seemingly from the 17th century. A long velvet gown, as white and a ghostly looking as the rest of her hung down to the floor and puffed out with it's design. Small narrow waist was fastened up in a tight fitting corset that was tipped with a neat square neckline. Her hands were clasped elegantly in front of her as she surveyed Van Helsing with a small interest.

"Am I seein' things?" whispered Van Helsing quietly to Marian.

Marian looked round at him and gave a gentle chuckle, "No.. meet my only other resident, other than spiders. Countess Jocelyn Dracula. My great great great grandmother."

Van Helsing quickly looked at the ghost in clear surprise, "Dracula? The son of the Devil - Dracula?"

"What else!" howled Jocelyn tearfully, "My husband is indeed the infamous Count Dracula, the one terrorizing Europe and beyond!"

"It's a touchy subject," murmured Marian unnecessarily, for tears had started trickling down Jocelyn's pale semi-transparent face as she wailed in anguish. "Come, it is better to leave her be." She took a firm hold on Van Helsing's upper arm and led him swiftly out of the corridor as Jocelyn morosely glided away through the walls, still weeping sorrowfully.

As they were walking, once out of earshot of the ghost, Van Helsing looked cautiously down at Marian, "She was married to Count Dracula?"

"Count Dracula the human, not after he was murdered and became a vampire."

"But.. why is she a ghost? How come she hasn't passed on into the afterlife?"

Marian issued a slow shrug as she walked, "I don't know really. From what she's said, she was really distraught after Vladius Dracula was killed and it didn't help that their daughter, Emmeline, had already run away from their home after something bad happened. I don't know what though, she's never told me."

Marian had come to a halt in one of the fresher corridors of the mansion. With its lit lamps and clean area, it was apparent this was the part of the building she lived in. Van Helsing paused alongside her, clearly in thought. "Wait a minute, if she is your great – "

"Great great great grandmother, yes."

".. then doesn't that make you a descendant of Vladius Dracula?"

Marian couldn't help but roll her eyes slowly, "Oh, glad you could catch on there, Mr. Van Helsing."

For the first time, Van Helsing actually felt a pang of guilt about his murder of the notorious vampire, "I killed him," he said quietly as he looked at her face concernedly, "It was one of my jobs.. just like I was told to kill you."

But Marian just leant against the wall slowly and shrugged her shoulders slowly, "I really don't care that he's gone for good," she said. "He died a long time ago and should have stayed dead. The creature that was fighting in Transylvania was no ancestor of mine. He was evil through and through. That was not the real Vladius. I still don't understand how the Dracula family got so caught up in troubles, though. They were really respected here. I don't know what made their daughter run away, I don't know who murdered Vladius and I still don't know what he did that made him want to be resurrected as something so unholy."

"Apparently he made some sort of deal with the Devil," said Van Helsing quietly, "To be cursed as a vampire in exchange for an immortal life as a winged beast."

"But one of the things I have never known.. is _why_ he wanted to do that? Why was he so desperate to become immortal? It can't have been for Jocelyn, because she died soon after his death, and their daughter wanted nothing more to do with her parents. He had nothing on Earth to come back for. But there must have been something he wanted to desperately.." But Marian sighed quietly and shook her head, "But that was hundreds of years ago. We've got troubles of our own now. We need to see what's happening in the woods."

"We?"

"Well.." said Marian with a crooked smile, "You need my help, don't you?" She slowly leant round him and turned the doorknob of the door besides them, "So, I assume you'll be sticking around for a while.. Mr. Van Helsing." The door was slowly pushed open and a bedroom came into view. Van Helsing slowly turned his gaze from it and at Marian, who was walking down the corridor and away.

"And my cure?"

"Well, we need to find the gypsies for that.."

* * *

There was no doubt that being in a manor had it's advantages. Once undressed, Van Helsing's place of sleep was nothing but a fine four-poster bed of a most luxurious material. Large and soft, Van Helsing was practically asleep before his head had hit the pillow. Unfortunately, sleep was never all that pleasant for Van Helsing, for nightmares usually plagued his slumber. However, tonight, his dreams were taking a different turn..

_It was a bright warm day and the crowded streets of London bustled with early morning activity. Van Helsing meandered his way through the busy crowds, a scroll clasped in a sweaty blackened hand. As he fought his way through the passerby's, someone else was doing just the same and he felt a sudden collision that caused whoever he had bumped into to fall over. He saw a flash of petticoats as a young woman collapsed backwards onto the cobbles with an alarmed cry. Van Helsing yanked out his hands to grab hers and stop her hitting the dirty road in time. As he pulled the woman upright he quickly stared at her._

"_Miss Dracula!"_

_The woman looked up at him slowly, blinking in surprise before she gave a slow smile that caused her soft brown eyes to sparkle, "Gabriel, where are you off to in a hurry?" She gently straightened herself, standing elegantly in a long attractive dress with a hat tied by ribbon below her chin. Her dark hair was set in elaborate curls against the back of her head and her hands were tipped in pristine white gloves._

_Van Helsing uselessly brushed at his dirty work clothes, which were torn and burnt in several places due to his profession. "Count Dracula has expressed wishes for a sword, my lady. My boss has sent me there now to see him."_

"_Oh, father will be pleased about the quick response."_

"_But, Miss Dracula, why are you out so early.. and by yourself?" Van Helsing suddenly stopped and bowed his head, "Apologies for my questions, Miss Dracula."_

_But she merely smiled and shook her head, "I was coming to see you actually."_

_He looked surprised, "See me?"_

"_Well, one must have some sort of social life, Gabriel."_

_Van Helsing suppressed a laugh, "The daughter of a Count having a social life with a mere Blacksmith."_

"_Whilst my father uses his superiority at every possible moment, I do not."_

"_Of course not, Miss Dracula."_

"_And do stop with the formalities. Just call me Emmeline."_

"_If you say so, miss."_

_Emmeline smiled gently as she nodded her head at him, "Well, I better not keep you from my father any longer. Come, I'll walk to the manor with you."_

_Van Helsing couldn't help but smile at her words and he nodded quickly in response, "Of course," he answered quietly, quickly moving alongside her as the pair set off through the street together._

* * *

Please review the chapter! Quite a lot of story plot revealed here. Hope it has got you thinking!


	14. Meeting the Gypsies

**Chapter 14**

A sudden blast of light brought Van Helsing to an abrupt awakening. He quickly opened his eyes to peer blearily around the room. Bright sunlight glowed in through the window and a silhouette stood there fastening the curtains back.

"Emmeline?" he murmured drowsily as he rubbed his face sleepily.

The dark figure at the window quickly looked round. "What?" came a voice. Van Helsing blinked a little and focused his eyes on the silhouette.

"What?" he repeated.

"You just called me Emmeline." It was Marian and she looked rather bewildered. She walked away from the window and closer to his bed. As she left the sun-washed window he could see her features more clearly.

Van Helsing chuckled quietly, "Impossible, I don't know anyone called Emmeline."

"I – Oh!" Her voice went a little higher and he saw her glancing around worriedly, "I'm so sorry," she slowly stepped backwards, murmuring apologies. She backed out of the door. Closing it in front of her, leaving Van Helsing feeling very confused.

"What?" he stood up out of the bed, feeling the covers slip off him. He quickly looked down and gave a loud curse as he covered his half- naked self up again with the covers, "Sorry!" he called loudly, hoping she might hear. Cringing, he shuffled towards his clothes at the foot of the bed. He wasn't used to sleeping in other people's houses and he usually slept shirtless. She was from an educated background; bare muscular chests weren't very acceptable. He quickly pulled his jumper over his head and roughly shoved on his boots. The coat was thrown over his shoulder and he hurried out to see her descending the stairs quite a way on.

"Hey! Marian! I'm sorry about that. I didn't really expect.. "

Marian paused on her way down the stairs, looking at him sheepishly, "No. I shouldn't have entered without knocking. Excuse my bad manners against a guest."

Van Helsing nodded slowly as he watched her, not sure what else to say. He noticed her eyes stray to his chest for a moment and he cleared his throat as he pulled the buttons shut, "I- I just shoved it on quickly.."

"Yes.." Marian quickly turned, walking on down the stairs, "There's some breakfast in the kitchen. Eat up and then we can head on into the woods."

"Will we need weapons?"

"Yes.. but not against the gypsies."

* * *

Van Helsing swung his crossbow over his shoulder as he strode across the overgrown gardens of the mansion with Marian and Carl by his side. Marian guided them out of the grounds and across the wet muddy road towards the woods that began further ahead.

"Keep a sharp eye," she murmured quietly. Van Helsing noticed her tightened her hand in her pocket, presumably around her wand. She moved on ahead, walking swiftly through the puddles that splashed under her treading heels. She led them to the entrance of the woods, the cool autumn winding sending a few blustery gales by even though the sky was beautifully bright and clear. Her cloak hem swirled slowly as she slipped on into the darkness.

Carl looked across to Van Helsing with a fearful expression, and only moved when Van Helsing stepped on after Marian, leaving Carl to take up the rear of the trio. They crept forward cautiously through the darkness, for the large thick trees shielded the cool sunshine from the earth. A faint rustling sounded from some bushes and instantly a crossbow, a wand and a pistol was held upon the source. A fox suddenly darted out of the leaves and ran across their path, disappearing into the thick undergrowth opposite their path. Marian lowered her wand tentatively, glancing around the Van Helsing.

"So, what's in this place, monsters or something?"

"Well, as I said before, the killings are monthly. But.. there has been an increase in werewolves in the area, yet if there are so many killings monthly you'd expect the place to be over run with the creatures."

Carl hunched his bag onto his shoulder heavily and peered up from beneath his hood at Marian, "So you don't think it is werewolves then?"

"No.. it's something far more dangerous."

"Marian, do you think the gypsies will be able to help us? With both the cure and the murders?"

"I'd like to think so," answered Marian vaguely as she lifted herself over a fallen tree log, "They must have some evidence about the killings. And they have the recipe for the werewolf cure after being terrorised for so long by the werewolves in this forest." She walked a short way on before she paused and looked round, "Be ready to duck," she told them mysteriously.

"Duck?" repeated Carl before he cried out and flung himself onto his front as an arrow sailed across his head.

Van Helsing immediately raised his crossbow at the trees the arrow had been fired out of. Marian walked slowly to the tree the arrow had hit. "It's made of beech."

"So?"

"It's the gypsies."

"Gypsies use arrows?" asked Van Helsing incredulously as he studied the undergrowth.

Marian turned from the tree slowly, helping Carl to his feet, "They use anything they can get their hands on now."

Van Helsing's hand slowly tightened on the crossbow, "Keep alert, there's more than one."

"Of course there's more than one," murmured Marian as the trio backed towards each other slowly to form a tight circle, "We're surrounded."

And slowly, faces began to appear to the thick bushes around them. The undergrowth rustled quietly as figures stepped out, each holding various weapons, all of which trained upon the trio.

"Rona," said Marian quietly as she watched one of the gypsies come closer. They were not gypsies like Van Helsing had imagined. They were all dressed in dull clothing, suited to the woodland with leather armour being worn on a few. Instead of usual bangles and other jewelled delights, their wrists were bound by bracers and other tough looking accessories. Rona, seeming to be the leader, for she was in full armour with a beaded handkerchief wrapped around her dark brown locks.

"Who are the people with you?" asked Rona, sending a narrowed eyes gaze across Van Helsing and Carl. She turned her bow upon the pair, shifting between them slowly. Van Helsing glared at her, keeping his crossbow raised upon the woman.

Marian glanced to those with her before looking back to Rona, "They're friends. They're here to help."

"You tried to help us before," snarled Rona, "And it got us no where."

"It's different this time," insisted Marian, "This is the man who has killed countless of beasts; werewolves, vampires, Mr. Hyde and even Dracula."

Rona raised her eyebrows slowly, "He killed Count Dracula, the one who was terrorising Transylvania?"

"Yes." It was Van Helsing who answered this time, slowly lowering the crossbow, "So, is it you who holds the answer to the werewolf cure?"

Rona studied him slowly, "Yes," she replied, "But what is it to you, stranger?"

Marian took over, giving Van Helsing a look that told him to shut up, "Van Helsing is willing to help defeat whatever is currently terrorising your group and the entire forest. If you in return provide him with a curse for the werewolf curse."

Rona lowered her weapon slowly, glancing slowly between the three before her, "I'll only begin making the cure when you show signs of clear progress. Until then.." she cast a dark look at Van Helsing, ".. he gets nothing."

"Do you have any information that may help?" asked Marian gently, "Anything?"

"Actually, we've noticed a trend in the murders so far. They are always young victims, and those with immense courage. Typically our strongest fighters. We can never see who comes. Even if we sit up all night and wait, our only signal is the most horrifying scream you can imagine. Then, the only evidence is their dead body, and they lay unscathed. Dead, but not wounded. But it's their eyes.. They look beyond dead. There's nothing in them, and their bodies are cold immediately."

"That's quite odd," commented Carl quietly.

"Quite," sneered Rona. "Marian, aside from the information you have already got from us, there is nothing else we know. We will always try to defend ourselves, even from a hidden enemy. The last date of this month is only a few days from now. Another of us will go, for sure."

"We'll come to your camp," said Van Helsing, "I want to watch. For clues."

"Well if you really think you can pick up anything I haven't," muttered Rosa with a displeased expression.

"I'll give it a shot," growled Van Helsing quietly, "You know, having all that experience and whatnot."

Marian prodded Van Helsing with her wand, causing him to stand back as he began moving towards Rona. "The 31st is this Friday. We shall be here at nightfall." Marian glanced to Rona, nodding her head once.

"Keep alert." Rona turned slowly, her group disappearing back into the surrounding trees. Slowly, the trio turned, beginning to head back the way they came.

"So what do we do now?" asked Van Helsing as he strode by Marian.

"Nothing. Just wait."

"Wait?" repeated Van Helsing, looking incredulous. He rarely stood around doing nothing.

"Wait."

* * *

Please review!


	15. Answers

I'm continuing with this at long last, for it has a good plot and I missed writing it! I hope I still have reviewers and can get this story going once more!

**Chapter 15**

The corridors of the mansion were silent, for night had fallen and the few household occupants had gone to bed. All except Van Helsing, who had awoken from his slumber earlier than preferred and he had taken to exploring the aged manor. With his senses on naturally high alert, the occasional sighs of Countess Jocelyn Dracula caused him to start, for she had taken to drifting out of walls right when he least expected it.

Van Helsing was sure he was imagining it, but he appeared to be receiving an accusing glare every time she came into view - which in itself was becoming oddly frequent He turned the corner into a gloomy aspect of the manor, where cobwebs hung off the ceilings in thick sheets, clinging to the surrounding décor. Dust had settled densely over the surrounding walls which had turned dull from the years of being untouched.

He stalked by a dark window. The skies were on his side tonight, for the heavens were heavily clouded and the moon was nowhere in sight. He was sure that it wouldn't be much longer until something terrible happened, for it was a curse, and curses tended to have disastrous effects on the victim. Part of him feared it may happen on the night they wait at the gypsy camp, which a day away.

Brushing aside cobwebs, Van Helsing strode down another corridor; his foot falls silent on the clogged carpets. He recognised the corridor from his earlier tour with Marian, and once more he could see a painting obscured by the dirt that lured him closer. None of the other paintings gave him much interest.. But this one..

He gradually crept towards it, extending a hand to brush the cobwebs away from the face it concealed. The tender brown eyes of the face stared out of the painting, the pale face of the figure within being revealed as the cobwebs fell away. A young woman sat in the portrait, a small, almost hidden smile crafting her lips. Clearly of high wealth, she was adorned in a long periwinkle blue dress that billowed out from her hips. Locks of deep russet were curled and lavishly piled atop her head. Van Helsing stared up at the figure, his eyes searching her painted face. The yearn for recognition was tremendous, but he could find no name to match the familiar woman that sat upon the canvas in oil.

He pulled back from the portrait with a small frown, turning to continue down the corridor. It unnerved him to feel familiar about something in Count Dracula's old residence, the thought that they had past connections, as Dracula had hinted, sickened him. But as Jocelyn had said.. he was a good man at first, then something went horribly wrong.. it must have.

Further down the corridor, he stopped in front on a tapestry that was as heavily covered in cobwebs as the rest of the corridor. However, he had noticed Marian's name on the lower half. Knocking away cobwebs her full name was revealed, 'Marian Elsador' his hand trailed up the golden line that had been stitched into the dark red fabric, her parents, Gwendolyn Williams and Carlos Elsador split off to their own parentage. The Williams continued few another two generations until it led to Lucas Williams who had joined in matrimony with Emmeline Dracula. Van Helsing stared at the name, eyes trailing from Emmeline to her mother and father. Vladislaus Dracula and Jocelyn Hartford.

Emmeline..

His fingers lifted to lightly press against the sewn name. "Emily?" he whispered to nothing in particular.

"Van Helsing?" came a voice, and he whipped round to stare at Marian as she came around the corner carrying a nightlight. The soft flame of the candle flickered in her motions, the light casting shadows in the contours of her face. Noticing Van Helsing's originally expectant face, she frowned a little, "Is everything alright?" She was obviously clad in her nightwear, but a thick dressing gown swathed her narrow frame.

Van Helsing stood silently, his hand dropping from the tapestry and falling by his side. "I'm fine," he said softly.

"What are you looking for?" she persisted, coming closer. She raised the candlelight to view the now visible tapestry. Her eyes shifted back upon Van Helsing expectantly as she stopped in front of him.

Van Helsing slowly raised his head as he watched her face. "I'm looking for answers," he murmured softly, a frown creasing his brow.

Marian stared up into face for a moment longer before glancing back at the tapestry. "How does this help you," she asked, her fingers lifting to knock away some of the crumpled cobwebs that Van Helsing hadn't completely removed.

"That name," he said, "Emmeline Dracula. It's familiar."

"But.. that was hundreds of years ago.."

"I know," Van Helsing shook his head to himself. "But I have no memory beyond the days the people I work for found me."

Marian looked intrigued, "Well, what do you remember?"

There was a small smile on Van Helsing's face as he remembered replying the same to Carl, "I remember fighting the Romans at Masada."

Marian's eyebrows lowered into a confused frown. "Who are you, Van Helsing?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Nor do I know why I am here. I age.. I grow.. But I remember things I shouldn't. But God.. God wanted me here for a reason." His head bowed slowly, "Dracula said I was the Left Hand of God."

"You're here doing Holy work?" asked Marian, looking in awe all of a sudden.

"So it seems," confirmed Van Helsing. "Until when, I do not know. Glimpses I get, I can only imagine that when I die.. I come back and begin once more," he slowly glanced to her. "But they are normal lives, these glimpses, I'm a soldier.. or a blacksmith.. or a farmer. But this, this life now, God sent me to work against evil, he's finally made me find the work he wanted me to do. But how I connect to Dracula so much? I don't know."

Marian slowly glanced at the tapestry. "Emmeline is the one who ran away," she said softly. "I can help you find out more. Her room remains on the top floor – perhaps you will find something?"

Van Helsing nodded his head slowly in answer, without speaking a word. With a small smile, Marian turned, leading him towards the distant staircase and began to ascend. Following the candlelight, Van Helsing proceeded behind her.

* * *

A closed door sat at the end of a long, dark corridor. The candle Marian carried bobbed along as she walked on ahead. She lightly turned the dusty doorknob and entered the small room. Van Helsing followed her in, peering around the room he was brought to. It was every inch a wealthy woman's bedroom, with the furnishings exquisite, decorations lavish.

Marian moved towards the chest of drawers, placing her candle on the surface as she began to rummage inside. "This might help you," she said as she turned to him, now holding a small green book. "A diary. I've never looked in it myself, but it might hold answers for you."

Just then, Countess Jocelyn floated in through the far wall, watching the scene with a vague interest. Marian paid her no attention, clearly used to her unexplained arrivals. But as Van Helsing raised his eyes upon her, the pearly white figure was watching him with cautious eyes.

Frowning, he took the small book carefully in his hands, flipping it open to a random page and peering down at the tiny, delicate inscription that sat on the old delicate pages. His eyes scanned the paragraphs of text, his eyes happening upon his name several times. With a quiet gasp, he turned to the next page, meeting the final page of text. Here he froze. Staring at it.

"What is it?"

Van Helsing cleared his throat softly before he read aloud, "_'I plan to leave tonight with Gabriel. My father will surely try to find me, but maybe this is the only way I can make him understand that I need no riches nor a powerful man by my side. We intend to marry. This is the last I shall ever write, for my future does not lie in my endless rambles, but with the man I love, Gabriel Van Helsing_.'" He slowly raised his eyes to see Marian watching him with a small expression of surprise. Jocelyn was still observing him out of the corner of her eye. "You know!" Van Helsing cried at the ghost, "you were her mother, you must know!"

"What I know is impossible, for a mere mortal could not survive as long as I have."

"What if I am not a mortal?"

Jocelyn raised her head slowly, allowing her eyes to settle steadily on Van Helsing. "What is your name?"

"Gabriel Van Helsing," he said, eyes locked upon her. "The same name in this diary, the same name your daughter wanted to marry."

"Gabriel.." repeated Jocelyn softly, eyes trailing the man's face. "Yes.. your eyes. I see it now. But then you were murdered.. and I can only assume my daughter married another."

"Who killed me?" asked Van Helsing, only then realizing his hand was trembling about the book he held.

Jocelyn turned slowly, her head bowed. "My husband. He never agreed to his daughter marrying a blacksmith." And with that, she disappeared through the wall.

"Answers," said Marian softly as she watched Van Helsing's face. "What you wanted.."

"No," replied Van Helsing quietly, "Answers come and bring more questions. Dracula killed me, and then I was raised once more. Why? What purpose?"

Marian shook her head slowly, "Isn't it obvious?" she whispered. "To kill the man Vladislaus had become. The creature. It must be. You were raised until you finally met the man who had killed you – to kill him in return for the monstrosity he had become. The son of the Devil. You _are_ the left hand of God, Gabriel. God knew what Vladislaus would become and he wanted you there, to meet him, to know him so eventually, you could destroy him."

"He was murdered in 1462.." Van Helsing frowned down at the diary. Then noticing the ring he wore. Dracula's ring. "I murdered him.. _then_ he made the deal with the Devil to be immortal. With him dead.. I have no more purpose.."

"Then perhaps, this is your last life Gabriel. I suggest you live it well before your final blow."

* * *

I hope that made sense!

Basically,.Van Helsing's purpose for thousands of years was to meet Dracula and kill him before he turned into the Son of the Devil. Of course, lives are lived and things happen. Dracula murdered Van Helsing, who in turn was raised to murder him in return. But after, Dracula succeeded in his deal with the Devil. When Van Helsing died once more, he came back with no memories as he did everytime he died. Then one day, eventually, he found the Vatican who led him in the right direction.

Please review!


End file.
